Half Elf at Hogwarts
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: Sophia has left Middle Earth and is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is where she meets Harry and his friends. Will they help her to adapt to the new world, or will she be alone in this strange world.
1. Hogwarts Letter

**well here is part one to my first crossover. So please bear with me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Letter<strong>

It has been about 2 years since the destruction of the One Ring and Sauron's defeat and everything is slowly but surely returning to normal in the city of Minas Tirith. Ada and the army have been going out every chance they get to round up the stragglers of Orcs, Uruk-Hais and others that supported Sauron and killing them, making Minas Tirith a peaceful place to live, where the citizens of the great city can finally live without fear.

There have been many other happy occasions while living at the city, I have a new mother, she might not be by blood, but she is still my mother nonetheless. Ada and Arwen are finally married and are now expecting a baby. A baby brother, as we found out a few days ago, which I still can't believe. Neither can father. He was ecstatic when he found out he was having a son, like any King would be to have a Prince, an heir to take over the throne when the time came.

Speaking of taking over the throne, my Uncle Legolas, has offered for me to live with him and his father, who I had yet to meet, when I was 18 so that _my_ training can begin so that I can take over the throne when I am ready. I agreed, but I knew it would be hard to leave my home and family here at Minas Tirith.

Ada obviously told me that it would be ok. "It's not goodbye, it's farewell until the next time we're together again." were his words as he soothed me to sleep one night when I was upset about the whole thing.

But now, I don't fear the idea of leaving. As Nana would say, "Leaving home is a part of growing up and living your life. It's what we all must do at some point in our lives."

But this day, as I was sat outside minding my own business, I would not just be leaving my home, I'd be leaving the world I knew all my life to a different world, a world where my mother spent nearly 20 years of her life.

* * *

><p>It was late evening and I was sat on the wall of Minas Tirith looking out over the fields, past where Osgiliath, which had been rebuilt this year, stood proud.<p>

The sun was beginning to make its descent to make way for the moon to rise and take its place. I watched the sun fall with a small as different shades of oranges, reds and even bits of pink began to fill the sky.

My eyes narrowed suddenly as I focused on the sky, something small was making it's way towards me. I placed my hand at my waist, ready to draw my dagger if needed.

However, as the creature flew closer I didn't feel the need to use the dagger as a small bird landed next to me looking up at me with it's wide eyes. I had never seen anything like it before. It looked like one of the Eagles, but, very very small. It was then I noticed something in it's claws, a bit of parchment.

I carefully took it from the bird, making sure not to get attacked from it and looked on the front:

'Sophia Legolin Greenleaf,

Atop of Minas Tirith

Middle Earth.'

When I saw this I got extremely suspicious and confused. The person who wrote this knew my exact location at this moment in time. How?

My head told me not to open the letter, that it wasn't going to be anything good, my curiosity got the better of me however as I opened the letter and read what was inside;

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Greenleaf,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours Sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall,  
>Deputy Headmistress.'<p>

I froze as I read and re-read the letter thinking to myself if someone was pulling some sort of joke. What was this Hogwarts the letter spoke of? And just who are Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall? My head was swarming with questions that had no answers.

"Sophia, dinners ready." I faintly heard my father say as he came up to me. I didn't answer him as I was staring at the letter in front of me. "Sophia? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat in front of me, seeming to not notice the creature, which I had now guessed was an owl.

I finally looked to him. "I just got this." I handed him the letter and he took it from me and read it. His reaction however was not one I was expecting. He sighed. "What?"

"I knew this day would come. I didn't expect it to be so soon." he replied.

"What day? Ada what are you talking about?"

He took my hand and lifted me onto my feet. "Come inside. There is much we need to talk about."

I followed him inside, the owl on my shoulder and went into a private dining hall with him and Arwen where he began to tell me everything he knew about this school from what my mother told him.

I was absolutely bewildered when he had finished his tale, Arwen also filling in bits she knew. "So wait a minute, let me see if I get this right. There's this whole other world where my mother spent 20 or so years of her life, and this world is the home of my father, my real father, and it is also where my mother died?"

Ada nodded. "That's right. It's a place your mother had one day hoped for you to have seen. But with what happened with this Dark Lord of that world, your mother had asked me to bring you here when you were a year old and she asked me to take care of you. All of this was but a few hours before she died. She also asked me to give you this when I felt you were old enough." He took a box from his pocket and passed it to me.

I gasped when I looked inside. Laid on a green velvet cushion was a silver leaf shaped pendant that was made of diamonds.

"It was a gift to your mother from your father. She said, if you were ever to return, and your father was still alive, this would be how he would recognise you."

I looked to him. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I didn't have the chance before. You were already too young, and with the fellowship and everything I've had to deal with after, there wasn't enough time for me to sit and tell you everything. I regret leaving it this late to tell you."

I just sat there as I tried to take everything in. "Do you mind if I was excused? I'm suddenly not hungry."

Ada nodded. "Of course."

It was then I got up and took my leave from the room and went into the private gardens where I could sit and be alone to think, with only the company of the owl, which I noticed kept following me everywhere.

I sat stroking the owl while watching the sun set. "What do I do?" I asked out loud. The owl looked to me strangely. "I would love to go to this new world to see what it is like, and also to get the chance to meet my father. However, I can't just leave the world I've called home for 15 years."

I sat in the gardens for hours with the owl, just sat thinking and debating in my mind what to do.

When the sun had long since set and the stars appeared in the sky, it was then I knew what I had to do. I got up, the owl flew to my shoulder, which I had to smile at, and went to my room where I sat at my desk, pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink and wrote;

'Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I am writing to inform you that I would like to attend Hogwarts school, however I am afraid I don't know how I am supposed to get there as it is a different world to mine.

Thank you for the letter,

Sophia Legolin Greenleaf.'

I attached the letter to the owl and walked over to my balcony, where I stood and stroked the owl. "Get home safely little one." The owl gently nipped my finger and flew off into the sky. I sat on a chair on the balcony and watched the owl until it was out of sight.

It was then I heard a knocking at the door. "Come in."

I looked over as Ada walked in. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he shut the door and came to sit with me.

"Fine thank you Ada."I said as I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Good. Have you decided what you are going to do?" I knew he was talking about the school.

I nodded. "I have. I sent a letter back saying I would like to go."

He nodded. "I knew you would accept. Even though I am happy for you, I will be saddened to see you go."

I smiled sadly at him. "I know Ada. I'll be sad to leave. Just remember, I love you so much. And it wont be goodbye, it will be farewell until the next time we're together again."

He just smiled as he realised those were the same words he said to me two years ago. He stood, took my hands into his and gently pulled me onto my feet where he pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around him, and we just stayed that way for a while.

After a while we pulled away from each other. "I will let Legolas know. No doubt he will want to see you before you leave us."

I nodded as I started to yawn slightly.

"Come on. It's time for you to go to bed. You've had a long day." Ada said as he kissed me on my head.

"Goodnight Ada." I said as I hugged and kissed him.

"Goodnight my heart." He replied as he hugged and kissed me back.

I got changed as he left and got into bed. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling for a while just thinking of what had happened today, and what will happen in the future. I would be going to a new world in a while. I was excited, but I was also scared. Scared of the new world and what it had in store for me when I would arrive.

I finally managed to get to sleep, the last thing on my mind being my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>well there it is. please let me know what you think. R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Arrival at Mirkwood

Arrival at Mirkwood

A few days after I receive the Hogwarts letter, I was awake early getting ready to travel to Mirkwood where Legolas was waiting for me. I had also received another letter from Albus Dumbledore the other day saying he would meet me in a few weeks time. I had written to him back letting him know where I would be and he said he would meet me there.

I had packed the last of my things in a rucksack when Ada came in. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yes. I think so."

He smiled, took my rucksack and led me outside where Arwen was stood waiting with my horse and an escort, whose name I found out was Anardil, who was going to Mirkwood with me.

Arwen hugged me as soon as we reached her. "Be careful won't you?"

"I will Nana. I promise."

She pulled away to look at me. "Enjoy yourself at Hogwarts. I know your mother did."

I smiled. "I'll try to. I'll write as often as I can to let you know how everything is going."

She smiles back. "I'll be expecting it." She kissed my head and let me hug Ada.

I held him close not wanting to let go. "Take care my heart. And always remember, you still have a home here in case it does not work out for you."

"I'll remember that Ada. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too my heart."

I smiled as I looked to him with tears falling. "My heart? You haven't called me that since I was 9."

He smiled back as he dried my eyes and kissed my head. "Well maybe I should say it more." He then helped me onto my horse Verya and turned to the Anardil. "Look after her."

The Anardil bowed to him before he got on his horse. "Of course my lord."

I looked to Ada and Nana. "I love you. I'll miss you both."

Nana smiled at me. "We love you and we'll miss you too. But you'll be back before you know it."

I smiled back and blew them both kiss before setting off with the Anardil, down the many levels and out of the gate. Once we had reached a hill just on the border of Minas Tirith, I stopped and turned my horse and looked to see Ada and Nana stood at the edge waving to me. I waved back, reared Verya up and rode on with the Anardil who had stopped to wait for me.

...

It took just under a week before we finally made it to the border of Mirkwood and already I could see where the name Mirkwood had come from.

According to Legolas, the elven city had once been names as Greenwood because of how green and beautiful the place was. But when the war started and the orcs and spiders arrived, the city had become Mirkwood as the forests around it had turned to dark.

We had reached the gates, where we were let in by the guards once Anardil had explained the situation to them.

We rode through the gates and through the city towards the palace which took us an hour to reach.

Once we had reached the palace, I looked up and smiled as I saw Legolas stood at the doors waiting for me.

When we reached the stables and I made sure my horse was ok, I rushed up to Legolas and held him close. He returned the embrace.

"Oh Sophia. It's been too long." He said as we finally managed to pull away.

"I know Uncle. I have missed you so." I replied with a smile.

He returned my smile and picked up my rucksack which had been dropped when we were embracing. "Come. There's someone I want you to meet."

He put his arm around my shoulders and led me inside the grand palace. I looked around the, what looked like, the throne room in awe. It was a little smaller than the one at Minas Tirith. But it seemed more elegant. There were portraits of what seemed like old rulers hanging on the walls. I looked closely at one of the portraits and smiled when I saw it was off Legolas and my mother when they were children, and they were both smiling.

"Ada. This is Sophia." I heard Legolas speak pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw an older elf sat on a throne. King Thranduil, my grand-father. He was about the same height as Legolas, maybe a little taller. Blond hair, blue eyes and well built from all the battles.

He stood and walked towards us. I bowed my head slightly out of respect, but he gently lifted my head back up so I could look into his eyes. "There's no need for you to bow to me my child." He spoke in a soft voice. I nodded slightly and stayed silent as his eyes bore into my own, as if he was searching for something. He then turned to his son, "She's Legolin's daughter you said?"

Legolas nodded. "That's right Ada. She's Sophia Legolin Greenleaf."

Thranduil turned back to look at me. He suddenly smiled. "You were right, they look a lot alike. Except for her hair though." He ran his fingers through my thick black hair. "She has her father's hair alright. But the rest...definitely her mother especially her eyes."

I just smiled at the compliment of looking like my mother. I never got tired of hearing it.

The next move Thranduil made shocked me. He brought me to him and wrapped me into his strong arms. "Welcome home my child."

I put my arms around him and accepted his embrace. "It's great to finally be here."

After a while we pulled away from each other with a smile.

"So, Aragorn told us about your letter." Legolas said as he came over to us.

I nodded as I reached into my rucksack to get the letter. "This is it."

He took it from me and looked through it. He then looked to his father once he finished. "It's the same one Legolin received."

Thranduil nodded and looked to me. "How long will you be staying with us for?"

"Well the headmaster said he was coming to take me to Hogwarts in 6 days time."

He nodded again. "Well at least we've got some time to catch up." I smiled as he looked to Legolas. "Do you want to show her to her room?"

Legolas smiled, nodded and lead me through the corridors of Mirkwood.

"How do you like our kingdom so far Sophia?" Legolas asked me as he watched me looking around in awe.

"I think it is amazing. I'm glad I am finally able to see it after all this time." I smiled at Legolas as we continued walking.

We walked further down the corridor in a comfortable silence until we stopped. "Here we are. This is your room." Legolas said as he opened a door and stepped aside so I could go in first.

I walked in and gasped at what I saw. It was a big room with a king sized four poster bed with cream coloured bed sheets, mahogany wardrobe and dressing table, it also had a second door which led to the bathroom. And across the room from me, were double doors with cream silk running in front of them. I walked over to the doors, gently opened them and gasped as the balcony over looked Mirkwood. Over looked the trees, meadows, rivers, lake and the city below.

I also noticed that the sun was beginning to set, which made a beautiful glow shine across the kingdom, making it even more magical than it already was.

"Well, what do you think?" Legolas said as he walked up to it.

"I love it Legolas. The room is absolutely amazing."

Legolas smiled. "I'm glad you think that. This room was your mothers."

I looked to him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. I would often come into this room to think or to just keep it tidy. Hoping that one door your mother would return home to us. But instead of having the room unoccupied, Ada and I thought that you should have it. Your mother would've wanted you too."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Legolas."

He hugged me back. "No problem Sophia."

We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each others company before we finally pulled away.

"Right. I'll leave you to get settled in and no doubt you'll want some rest."

I nodded. "Yes thank you."

Legolas smiled, kissed my head and took his leave closing the door behind him.

I smiled as I walked into my room, closed the balcony doors and began unpacking my things before changing into a night dress and getting into bed. I smiled wide again as I looked around the room and yet again thought of my mother before I eventually fell asleep.


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

**right, sorry this chapter has taken so long. i have had other things on my mind. however, i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<strong>

The next 6 days that I spent at Mirkwood were amazing. I would spend most of my days either walking around the kingdom with either Legolas, Thranduil or on most occasions both of them. We would talk endlessly for hours about either myself, mother or anything that would enter our minds.

As well as talking about the past, I would do more activities with either of them, whether that would be archery in the fields or practising using my daggers with both of them. Or Legolas and I would go horse riding together. Which I really loved doing because it gave Legolas and I some time together and I was doing something I enjoyed doing most of all. Horse riding.

Going to Hogwarts never even entered my mind during these 6 days. Until I woke up on the last day and found a mysterious man in my room.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a huge smile on my face, the cause of it? Spending so much time laughing, joking and having fun with my new family.<p>

I got up and went into my bathroom where I stripped and got into the bath to wash and think. Was I nervous about going to Hogwarts? Of course I was. I was going to a whole new world with new people and I had no idea what to think. I wondered how the people of that world would take to me. Would they be kind or cruel? Would they help me or abandon me? All these thoughts passed through my mind. I should stop with the thought's before they drive me insane! Whatever happened, happened. I would just have to deal with it once I arrived.

After an hour, I got out of the bath, dried and dressed in a blue casual dress before walking back into my room and sat at my dressing table to brush and braid my hair.

As I was doing this, I heard a loud pop which made me jump and turn around in my seat. What I saw next gave me a huge heart attack.

An old man was sat on my bed, with long grey hair and a long grey beard which went past his chest. He wore blue and grey robes and had a grey hat on his head. He was also looking at me with sparkling blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously as I reached for my dagger which was placed on my dressing table.

"You won't be needing that my dear." He said to me. And I was surprised at how soft and gentle his voice was.

"I will if you don't tell me who you are." I replied to him as my grip tightened on the dagger.

"Very well. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

I gasp. "You're Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts?" He nods and I gasp again as I place my dagger back on the table. "My sincere apologies Professor, if I had any idea who you were I wouldn't have-"

He held up his hand to stop me speaking. "No harm done my dear. I am sure you know why I am here."

I nodded. "To take me to Hogwarts right?"

He nodded. "That is correct. I am afraid we cannot stay for long."

I nodded as well and stood to get my bag, which I had packed last night, when a knock was heard on my door. "Come in."

Legolas and Thranduil entered and stopped when they saw Dumbledore.

"Albus. It's great to see you again." Legolas said as he walked to the Professor and held his hand out to him, who shook it.

"As it is to see the both of you again." He replied as he shook Legolas's and Thranduil's hands.

"Take care of Sophia for us." Thranduil said to him.

"Of course. I'll watch out for her." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

I smiled and turned to Legolas and Thranduil.

"Well. This is it for a while then." Legolas said as he walked to me.

"I'm not gone forever Legolas. I'll be back soon." I replied with a smile as tears started to form.

He just pulled me close to him. "Keep in contact with us won't you?"

I just held him as close. "I promise Legolas."

We stayed that way for a while before I pulled away, kissed his cheek and hugged Thranduil. "Thank you for everything grandfather. I'm glad I finally met you."

He hugged he back. "It's ok my child. Try and have a good time while you're there."

"I'll try grandfather."

After a while of holding him, I pulled away, kissed his cheek, grabbed my bag and stood with Dumbledore.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. But, if I may, how are we going to get to Hogwarts?"

He smiled and held out his right arm. "Take my arm."

I was confused at first but took his arm anyway. The next thing I knew was a feeling that my stomach was lifting from its usual place and heading for my throat and feeling something was tugging at me.

* * *

><p>This feeling lasted for a few more seconds before I could finally feel the ground under my feet. I hit the ground so hard that I staggered a little, but with the help of Dumbledore I managed to keep steady. "What was that?"<p>

"That is called Aparating. Aparating is when a witch or wizard dissapears from one place and reappears at another. It's an easy way for us to travel."

"Can I learn how to do that?"

"Not until you're seventeen." I nodded in understanding. "Now, I would like you to turn around and welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I turned around and gasped. Stood in front of me was a huge majestic castle standing tall and proud. Lots of light protruding from the windows as it was night time. I was just looking at it in amazement.

"Wow...It's beautiful..." I gasped.

I heard Dumbledore chuckle slightly. "I'm happy you do, as this will be your home for a while."

I smiled and followed him into the castle where he led me through the candle lit corridors. I was just looking around in awe at the talking and moving portraits, moving staircases and the ghosts that roamed the corridors. One I found was very friendly called Nearly Headless Nick who stopped to talk to Dumbledore and I and to introduce himself to me. When asked why he was called Nearly Headless Nick, I nearly screamed as he pulled his head from his shoulders which was hanging on by a little bit of skin (when he was alive of course.)

After the encounter with Nick, we finally reached the end of a corridor where a stone statue of a creature was blocking us.

"Cockroach Cluster." Dumbledore said suddenly.

I was wondering what he was talking about for a second until I heard a grinding noise. I looked and saw that the statue was moving which revealed a spiral staircase winding upwards.

"After you my dear." Dumbledore said to me as he moved aside.

It took me a while to get over my shock, but when I did I climbed the staircase. When I reached the top I was stood in front of a wooden door which I opened and gasped in awe when I walked in. Dumbledore's office was a circular room, two steps which led to a desk and some stairs which went up. I assumed they led to Dumbledore's sleeping chambers.

The room was full of objects that I had never seen before. I was quite curious about the items but I felt now wasn't the time. There were also portraits of people that adorned his walls.

I heard Dumbledore clear his throat slightly. I looked up, and while I was looking around his office, Dumbledore had shut the door behind us and went to his desk where he was sat behind it. He smiled and indicated for me to sit in the seat in front of him. I sat down and placed my rucksack by my feet.

"Now. First of all what I am going to do, is to sort you into a house." Dumbledore explained as he got a hat from a shelf.

"House sir?"

"Ah of course. I apologise I should explain fully." He started as he placed the worn out hat on his desk. "At Hogwarts, we have four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Whichever house you are placed in, you will be living with other students in the same house. You will be staying in a Common Room of that chosen house and will be sleeping in a dormitory with other girls from your year. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

He smiled again. "Excellent. Now, I would like you to place this hat on your head. This is what will be sorting you into your rightful house."

I was confused for a moment. 'How can a hat sort me into a house?' However I did put the hat on my hat. For a few moments nothing happened, but I jumped slightly when the hat suddenly spoke.

"Ah, another Elf I see. However, you are only half. In you I see a lot of bravery, courage and chivalry, Gryffindor would be right for you. However, I see some traits that would be used for Slytherin house. Ambition, cunning and determination. I think the right house for you would be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Dumbledore nodded with a smile as he took the hat from my head. "Perfect. Same house as your parents."

I smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Now, since you have missed the last four years, as well as doing your lessons and studies for this year, you will be given private lessons by various professors so that you can become up to date with spells, potions and other things you will need to know for a big exam at the end of this year." I nodded. He then went on to explain the different lessons that I would be attending.

When he had finished, he placed his elbows on the tables and folded his hands in front of his face. "I understand that when the first letter was sent out to you four years ago, you weren't able to either reply or you didn't receive it."

I shook my head. "I didn't receive it."

He nodded. "Could you tell me, in your own words, why you wasn't able to receive your letter?"

"My own words?" I asked confused as to why he wanted my OWN words. 'Did someone send him something?'

"When the letter was sent, we received a letter from your step-father Aragorn I believe his name is. Explaining to me why you weren't able to attend at that moment."

My eyes went wide. "What? He never told me this."

"Did he not?" I shook my head. "Ah. I am sorry that you were kept in the dark about this."

"It's not your fault Professor. It's not the first time I've been kept in the dark."

He nodded. "Would you like to tell me yourself?"

I also nodded. "Of course Professor." I then started to tell him about the journey I started when I was 9 years old, how I didn't stay in one place for too long and how I was busy fighting with the Fellowship.

By the time I had finished my story, Dumbledore was looking at me in surprise. "You did all this when you were 9 years old?"

I nodded. "I know it wasn't usually something a 9 year old shouldn't do, however I hadn't seen my step-father for 6 months and I just found out that he'd be taken away from me again and I didn't want to be apart from him again. So, I decided to join with the Fellowship. Aragorn and my adoptive grandfather weren't happy about my decision but they eventually let me join."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. You're here now that's all that matters. Right, now that we have you sorted and I've explained all that is needed. I think it's time to take you to where you are staying. We just need to wait for a couple of Professors then we can go."

I nodded. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Dumbledore announced.

The door opened and in stepped a woman and a man. The woman was tall, wore a pointed hat that was crooked to one side, long green robes which matched her hat, held a prim expression on her face, although she looked friendly and someone you could go to if you needed someone to talk to, and her green eyes were hidden behind square spectacles.

However, the man was completely different. A couple of inches taller than the woman was, had shoulder length black greasy hair, black eyes, a long hooked nose, thin lipped and wore long black robes.

"Ah, Minerva, Severus. Right on time." Dumbledore said as he stood.

"Who is our guest Albus?" The woman, Minerva, asked.

"This is our new student Sophia Greenleaf. She will be starting her 5th year here." Dumbledore replied as he stood with me. "Sophia, this is Professor McGonagall, who will be your Transfiguration teacher and Professor Snape who teaches Potions."

I stood and held my hand our to Professor McGonagall. "It's nice to meet you Professor."

She smiled and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you as well Sophia. I trust you're Legolin's daughter?"

I nodded. "Yes Professor. Did you teach her?"

"I did. She was one of the brightest students in my class. I am hoping you will rise to her expectations."

I smiled. "I will certainly try my best Professor."

"Let's hope she hasn't got the troublemaking streak of her father." Professor Snape suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Before he could speak Dumbledore interrupted. "Now now Severus. We haven't got time for any of this. Sophia, if you would like to grab your things and take my arm, I'll take you to where you are staying."

I nodded, picked up my backpack and took hold of Dumbledore's arm as he, McGonagall and Snape apparated.

* * *

><p><strong>there we go. hope you all enjoyed, please R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Family and Friends

**hi guys, next chappie up yay! please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: Grimmauld Place<strong>

The pulling feeling in my stomach finally ended as Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and I finally appeared in the middle of a darkened road in front of a row of houses.

Before I could do anything else however, Professor Dumbledore gave me a piece of paper and said, "Read this and keep repeating it to yourself."

I took the paper from him and read it; '_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'_

I was wondering what he was talking about but I played along with it and read what was written.

Nothing happened at first, until after a few seconds I heard a groaning noise. I looked up and saw that the houses were moving to make way for another one. I was just watching in awe and amazement as I knew a new house replacing the others that had moved.

I was brought out of my shock as Dumbledore led the way inside. I followed him in as McGonagall and Snape followed me.

I walked down a very dark and narrow corridor. As I was walking down the corridor, I felt very claustrophobic at how dark and narrow it was. We reached the end of the corridor and Dumbledore opened it. Inside was a long table with a lot of people sat around it.

A dark haired handsome man looked up as we entered. "Albus, we thought you weren't going to make it."

"I apologise Sirius. I had other things to attend too before coming here." Albus said as he moved forward.

It was then he noticed I was there. "Who is this Albus?"

"This is Sophia. She's starting her 5th year at Hogwarts." Albus explained as he placed his arm around my shoulders and gently pulled me into the room.

"Is it possible for her to start this late Albus?" Another man spoke who had light brown hair, blue eyes and a scarred face. I could also sense there was something more to this man than met the eyes.

"It is possible Remus. She will be taught everything she needs to know for this year, along with catching up on everything from the past 4 years."

"But Albus, isn't that asking a bit much of the poor girl?" A short and plump woman spoke.

"Excuse me if I sound rude at all miss, but I am a quick learner. I'm sure I'll be able to catch up in no time." I replied trying to sound as nice as possible and not rude.

"Oh I wasn't trying to imply that you're not capable of doing that dear." She replied kindly.

I smiled. "It's alright miss."

"Oh enough of this miss nonsense. You may call me Molly."

I smiled again. "It's very nice to meet you Molly."

I was introduced to everyone properly, including Molly's husband Arthur. I took a shine to Sirius rather quickly as I knew that he was my real father. However, it was clear he didn't know who I was. Which was understandable, as the last time he saw me was when I was a baby.

After the introductions were made, Sirius had led me out of the room as an important meeting was happening.

"You must excuse us if we seem irritable whenever we are having any meetings." Sirius said as he led me upstairs.

"It' ok Sirius don't worry. My step-father have been involved in important meetings before so I understand."

He nodded. "Who is your step-father?"

"His name is Aragorn." I replied. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he seemed to freeze for a few seconds before continuing. "Have you met him before?"

"No. But I remember my late wife talking about a man called Aragorn before."

If I didn't already know that he was my father, I would've definitely known then. "I'm sorry about your wife."

He smiled, although he had a haunted look in his eyes. "It's ok. I rarely tend to think about it."

"I know what you mean. I lose my mother when I was younger."

He looked at me for a few seconds before replying. "I'm sorry about your mother."

I also smiled. "Thank you. Like yourself, I rarely tend to think about it."

"You know it's strange, you look a lot like my wife." He said as he continued to look at me, before we continued on. I just smiled.

After a while we stopped at a door which he opened. Inside was a red headed boy, which I knew was Molly and Arthur's son and a girl with long bushy hair.

"Ron, Hermione. This is Sophia. She's attending her 5th year at Hogwarts with you. I was hoping you would look after her and show her the ropes."

"Of course Sirius." The girl, Hermione, spoke with a smile.

"Wonderful." Sirius looked to me and said, "You're in good hands." Before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

I just smiled feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So. You're starting your 5th year?" Hermione asked. I nodded.

"A bit late aren't you?" Ron asked.

"I had a family issue that kept me from attending."

They nodded. "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled. "You're with us then. We're in Gryffindor too."

I smiled as well. "Great." 'Well, at least I won't be alone when I start Hogwarts.'

I put my backpack on the floor and joined them as I sat on the bed. We started talking about Hogwarts.

About half an hour later, the door opened and I held back a gasp at who I saw walk in. It was the boy, Harry, that I've been seeing in my dreams. He still had black messy hair, green eyes hidden behind glasses and his clothes looked like they were a couple of sizes too big for him as he had to wrap his belt a few times around him before he could fasten it.

Hermione jumped up and tackled him in a hug. "Oh Harry!" He hugged her back after getting over the shock of the sudden hug and they pulled away. "We heard about the Dementor attack. You've got to tell us everything."

"Let him breathe Hermione." Ron joked.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair!"

"Yeah. There's a lot of that going round at the moment." Harry spoke. His voice seemed to hold pain and sadness.

As he walked into the room, he stopped when he saw me. "You. . ."

It seemed like he recognised me.

Ron and Hermione looked at us both.

"Do you two know each other?" Ron asked us.

"Only by sight." I replied. I then proceeded to tell them about the dreams I had and also what Gandalf had told me about the power I had.

"Astral Projection!" Hermione broke in,excitedly. The three of us stared at her.

"It's a very, very rare power. It means your spirit leaves the body and can wander freely of it's own accord. When Astral Projecting, you have complete control over where you go and what you do, as if you were in your own body, but by Astral Projecting, you can go anywhere in the world, and, apparently, to other worlds, too from the sounds of things."

I was impressed. My power sounded great when she said it like that. I only wished I was able to control it.

As Harry stared at me, I realised I had better introduce myself.

"I'm Sophia. I'm starting my 5th year with you." I explained.

He smiled at me. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." He said as he held his hand out.

I shook his hand. "And you."

"Why are you starting Hogwarts now?"

"I've had a lot of family issues that stopped me from going sooner."

He nodded. "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

He smiled again. "With us then."

I just smiled and nodded.

He then looked around the room that we were in. "What is this place anyway?"

"It's headquarters."

"For the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when  
>they fought You-Know-Who." Hermione and Ron said.<p>

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news." Harry said sounding irritated.

"We wanted to write to you mate. Really we did. Only..." Ron paused.

"Only what?"

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione replied and it sounded as though they were waiting for a volcano to explode. And I soon found out. Harry had a short temper. Especially when it came to this You-Know-Who person.

"Dumbledore said that?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed!"

Suddenly I was jumping out of my skin as two older boys appeared out of no where. I guess they had apparated. They were also twins as they looked alike. Both with red hair so they would've been Ron's brothers.

"Harry."

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"Don't bottle it up, though. Let it out." They both said between them.

They then noticed me. "Who are you?" They asked at the same time.

"Sophia. I'm going to Hogwarts."

"What year?" One of them asked.

"5th year."

"Ah. Problems at home stopping ya?" The other replied.

"You could say that yeah."

"Alright then. Well, I think introductions are in order. I'm Fred and this is my brother George."

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I took a quick scan of there faces so I could tell the difference in future.

"Anyway, If you're all done shouting Harry." Fred started.

"Wanna something a little more interesting?" George finished.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled a rubber ear attached to a long stretch of rubber.

"What's that supposed to be?" I asked as I felt sick when I saw the ear move.

"Extendible Ears. Anybody can talk into the ear and we'll be able to hear through this bit." Fred said as he indicated the end of the rubber.

Everybody else stood and went to leave the room. I stayed where I was.

"Sophia, you coming?" Hermione asked.

I looked to her. "No. I just want to lay down. It's been a long day."

She nodded in understanding. "Come on. I'll show you where you can sleep."

I picked up my backpack and followed her to a room that had two beds in it. "It's just me that sleeps here. So while I'm downstairs you won't be disturbed."

I nodded. "Thank you Hermione."

She smiled. "Will you be wanting anything to eat? I think dinners nearly ready."

I shook my head. "No not tonight. I just want to be on my own."

She nodded. "Alright. If you need anything just come down."

I smiled. "I will I promise."

She smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

I just sighed as I placed my backpack on the floor and collapsed on the bed.

Today had been such a long day. I left the world I called home for the past fourteen years, found out I'm going to a school that teachers magic, finding my father and meeting new people.

I sighed as I got up, changed into my night clothes and got into bed. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was still night and Hermione was asleep at the other side of the room. I sighed as I swung my legs over side of the bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I took my photo album out of my bag, put on my bath robe and went downstairs into kitchen. When I opened the kitchen door and walked in, I found I wasn't going to be alone. There was a small creature with pointed ears, so I assumed he was some form of elf. He had a bulbous nose, bloodshot eyes and white hair growing from his ears.<p>

He looked up as he noticed I entered the room. "You're the new girl everyone's talking about?"

"That's right. I'm Sophia. It's nice to meet you."

He then started grumbling, more to himself than anything, "More mud-blood loving scum dares to taint the pure Black house."

I was wondering what he was talking about, but before I could get a chance to ask, a voice spoke right behind me, making me jump. "Kreacher! That's enough! Leave us!" I looked around and saw Sirius stood behind me.

"Of course sir. Anything you say." The creature, who I now knew as Kreacher, said as he left the kitchen.

Sirius sighed as he shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry about him. He can be very verbal sometimes."

"It's alright." I said as I sat down. "What is he anyway?"

He looked at me as he sat down. "You don't know what he is?"

"Let's just say I'm not accustomed to all these magical creatures you know."

He just nodded. "He's a house Elf. House Elves are servants to a family and are supposed to obey their masters. However I have a hard time trying to get him to listen to me half of the time."

"Why?"

"We just don't like each other. He and my family use to make my life here hell when I was your age."

"This is your home?"

He nods. "Unfortunately. I managed to get away when I was sixteen and moved in with Harry's father James."

"Where are his parents?" I immediately regretted asking this as I saw his eyes go haunted again. "Oh. . .I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

He held up his hand to stop me. "It's alright. You weren't to know. They were killed fourteen years ago along with my wife by a man named Voldemort."

"Who's Voldemort?"

He just looked to me. "You really aren't accustomed to us at all are you?"

I shook my head. "No. Sorry."

"It's ok don't worry. Voldemort is a dark lord. He doesn't believe that Muggle's should be witches or wizards, or marry pure bloods."

I got even more confused. "Muggles? Pure Bloods?"

"Oh sorry. Muggles are people who have no magical abilities within them. Muggle borns are witches or wizards that are born into a Muggle family. And there's the Pure Bloods which are born into a pure magical family."

"Are there any half bloods?"

"Yes there are. You know that one then?"

I nodded. "Yes, I just remembered my Uncle telling me something's that my mother told him when she went to Hogwarts."

He nodded. "But, Voldemort is trying to purge Muggle Borns out of existence. And we're trying to stop him."

I nodded understanding completely what he was talking about. As I had not long since helped defeat Sauron.

"So, what are you doing up at this time?" He asked as he brew up two mugs of hot cocoa by magic.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." I replied as I placed the album on the table and drank some cocoa.

He nodded then looked at the album. "What's that?"

"It's just an album with photos of me and my family back home. Do you want to see?"

He nodded. "Sure."

I scooted closer to him and started flicking through the album showing him photos of Aragorn, Legolas, Thranduil, Elrond, the twins, Arwen and the rest of the Fellowship. The last few pictures that I showed him, was of my mother, him and myself as a baby.

He froze as he saw these. "Th-That's my wife. . .Legolin. . ." He looked to me. "You can't be her. . .you went missing before she died. . ."

"It is me." I replied as I put my hand under my shirt to retrieve the pendant Aragorn had given me before I left. "My mother said if I were to come you, you would know me by this." I took the pendant off and gave it to him.

He just held it in his hand as he looked at it. "She was right. I gave this to her as a wedding present. I thought I lost it when she died."

I shook my head. "She gave it to Aragorn with a promise. A promise to hand that down to me when I was old enough. He gave it to me before I left."

He looked to me and placed his hand gently on my cheek, stroking his thumb over it. "You are her. You're my little Sophia. I thought I lost you forever."

I smiled as tears began to fall. "I'm here daddy. And I'm never going away again."

He smiled and pulled me into a embrace with him, which I gladly replied. I just buried my head into his chest, happy to finally be held by my father...my real father. I would treasure this moment for the rest of my life.

"I love you daddy." I said as I held him tight.

"I love you too my daughter." He replied as he held me just as tight.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys. an emotional end to the chapter. hope you all enjoyed it. please R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Hogwarts

**hey guys.I am so so** **so so so so so so so sorry that this is late being updated. but here we are. please enjoy xxxx**

* * *

><p>Hogwarts<p>

It has been a few weeks since I first arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and I enjoyed spending every single minute of my time with my father and my new friends.

Dad and I had told everyone that he was my father the day after I arrived. Everyone was shocked at first but they were happy for us, especially Harry as he was Sirius's godson and as long as dad was happy so was Harry.

Speaking of Harry, his trial went brilliantly. He got let off without any charges, which Hermione and I knew already, so Harry was coming to Hogwarts with us. Which I was happy about since it wouldn't be the same without him with us.

These few weeks were spent with cleaning up dads house with everyone else, as it hadn't been used in years. I managed to meet my grand-mother, but I didn't get a chance to talk to her as she was a moving, screaming portrait who threw out random insults to anyone that woke her.

I also went to Diagon Alley for the first time with everyone apart from dad and Harry since they couldn't go. As well as getting my school supplies I got a black kitten called Silima, which meant 'crystal' in Elvish as her eyes were a crystal blue colour.

I had also told everyone about me being half elf. They were all comfortable with that surprisingly. They just wanted some proof, so I did a invisibility spell which was 'Quella tuulo' elea' everyone was surpised, especially Harry since I found out about his Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

><p>It was finally the night before we left for Hogwarts, and I had just said goodnight to night and walking up to mine and Hermione's room with Silima walking by me. I walked past Harry's room and stopped as I heard him mumbling to himself, saying things about how everyone's going to think he's going crazy about Voldemort being back and everything.<p>

"You're not going crazy Harry." I said as I leant against the doorframe.

He jumped slightly and looked back to me. "What?"

"I couldn't help overhear you. You're not going crazy you know. Don't listen to what anyone else says."

He sighs. "Maybe...I guess I'm just feeling alone. It's as if I haven't got anyone anymore. I mean, I haven't got any family left. I'm just scared I'm going to lose everyone else."

I paused for a moment and sat on the bed across from him. "You're not going to lose us all Harry. We're all going to stay by you no matter what. You may feel alone but you're not. But I do understand how you feel. I felt the same way a few years ago."

He looked at me. "You did?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I had a moment where I felt lost, alone and confused."

"How did you get through it?"

"I just thought about my friends and family. It wasn't there felt I felt the way I did. But they always stuck by me and it's because of them that I didn't fall deeper into my depression." I reached over and took Harry's hand into my own. "You're not alone Harry. You have friends and you have family. It doesn't matter that we're not family by blood. But you have family, you have Ron, Hermione, Sirius, the rest of the Weasley's. And you have me."

Harry smiled at me. "Thank you Sophia. That meant a lot to me."

I smiled back. "No problem Harry." I gave his hand a squeeze and stood while holding Silima. "I'd better go before Mrs. Weasley comes up."

He nodded. "Yeah. See you in the morning Sophia."

I smiled, left his room and went into my own which I shared with Hermione who was already asleep. I changed into my night clothes and got into bed and slept with Silima laid next to me.

* * *

><p>"Sophia. Sophia wake up." I heard my dad call.<p>

I woke up and saw dad sat by me looking at me. I smiled when I saw him. "Hey dad."

He smiled back at me. "Morning Sophia. Did you have a good sleep last night?"

I nodded. "I did yes thanks."

"Good. Are you ready for today?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see Hogwarts."

He chuckled. "And you are going to love it." He then kissed me on the head and got serious. "You do remember what we talked about last night don't you?"

I nodded. "Don't mention about me being Half-Elf because witches and wizards aren't very friendly with them. And also don't mention that you're my father because you're a runaway murdered and if Imentioned any of the two I would get in trouble."

He nodded. "That's right. Now. Come on, get up and get ready, Molly's going crazy."

At that moment, we heard Mrs. Weasley shouting, "EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE!"

I giggled. "So I hear."

Dad smiled and kissed me. "I'll see you downstairs." He then got up and left.

I got out of bed, dressed, gently put Silima in her cage and took her downstairs while dragging my trunk downstairs. I reached downstairs to find Harry waiting by the door with Mrs. Weasley. "Ah Sophia, there you are. You're to come with Harry, me and Tonks." She shouted over the repeated screeches of "MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" From my grand-mother, "Leave your trunk and your cat, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage...oh, for goodness sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

I turned around and saw a big black dog bounding it's way over the trunks to get to us.

"Oh honestly..." said Mrs Weasley despairingly. "Well, on your own head be it!"

She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the sunlight. Harry, dad and I followed her. The door slammed behind us and my grand-mother's screeches were cut off instantly.

"Where's Tonks?" Harry said, looking round as we went down the stone steps of number twelve, which vanished the moment we reached the pavement, which I was still in awe at.

"She's waiting for us just up here." said Mrs Weasley tightly, as she averted her eyes from the lolloping black dog beside me.

An old woman greeted them on the corner. She had tightly curled grey hair and wore a purple hat. "Wotcher, Harry, Sophia." she said, winking. "Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly?" she added, checking her watch.

"I know, I know," moaned Mrs Weasley, lengthening her stride, "but Mad-Eye wanted to wait for Sturgis...if only Arthur could have got us cars from the Ministry again...but Fudge won't let him borrow so much as an empty ink bottle these days...how Muggles can stand travelling without magic..."

But then dad gave a joyful bark and gambolled around us, snapping at pigeons and chasing its own tail. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran after him and we started chasing each other around.

"Sophia! Come back here!" I heard Mrs. Weasley call out.

"Oh leave her be Molly. She hasn't seen her father for 14 years and they're getting split up again for a few months while she's at Hogwarts. Let them have some fun time together." Tonks whispered to Mrs. Wesley.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Mrs. Weasley agreed.

* * *

><p>It took us a while but we finally managed to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time, apart from dad scaring a couple of cats for mine and Harry's entertainment.<p>

Once inside the station, we lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten for a while. Until Tonks suddenly through the barrier she was leaning on. I jumped back in surprise.

"What happened?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"It's how we get to the platform. Come on, I'll go through with you so you know how it's done." Harry said as he took my hand in his and we both fell through the barrier with dad.

I stopped and stared in awe at the red and black train that was stood in front of us, smoke coming out of it and the words, "HOGWARTS EXPRESS" written in gold letters.

"Wow...It's beautiful." I manage to gasp.

"Amazing isn't it?" Harry said.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like this before."

Harry smiled as Mrs. Weasley came through the barrier. "I hope the others make it in time." Mrs Weasley said anxiously, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, through which new arrivals would come.

"Nice dog, Harry!" called a tall boy with dreadlocks.

"Thanks Lee!" Harry said grinning, as dad wagged his tail excitedly.

"Oh good," said Mrs Weasley as she breathed a sigh of relief, "here's Alastor with the luggage, look..."

We looked and saw Moody coming towards us, with a cap pulled over his mismatched eyes pushing a trolly which was loaded with all our trunks. A few seconds later, Mr. Weasley appeared with Ron and Hermione. We had almost unloaded the trolly when Lupin appeared with Fred, George and Ginny.

"Any trouble?" Moody growled.

"No, Nothing." said Lupin.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," Moody began, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin as he shook our hands. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too, Harry. Be careful."

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you, careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," Tonks said, hugging Hermione, Ginny and myself, "We'll see you soon, I expect."

When I said my goodbyes to the other adults, I knelt down in front of dad and scratched him behind his ear. I smiled as he thumped his leg on the floor. "Dad...be careful at home please. I've only just met you and I don't want to see anything happen to you." I said quietly to him.

Dad looked to me for a while before walking forward a little and laying his head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'll see you soon dad. I'll write soon. I love you."

He moved back and licked my face. I smiled as I hugged him once more before standing as a whistle sounded from the train.

Students still on the platform started hurrying onto the train. "Quick, quick," Mrs Weasley said as she starting hugging them us at random. "Write...be good...if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on...on to the train, hurry now..."

We all got onto the train, but not before dad jumped up and laid his paws on Harry's shoulders.

"For goodness sake act like a dog Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley hissed as she pulled dad away and shoved Harry onto the train. The door shut and we hang out of the window to say bye.

I laughed as I saw dad running along side the train barking at us. I watched him until the train got far enough where we couldn't see him or the station and we were on our way to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the train finally comes to a halt as we reach Hogsmeade station. We get up and leave the train.<p>

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free."

A sneering voice sounded. I looked and saw a blond haired boy walking by us with two other boys. I then figured that these three must be Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe that the others had told me about.

"Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Just then, Harry lunged out to get him, but Ron held him back.

"What did I say? Complete nutter." Draco said as he walked off with his two goons.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry shouted to him.

"It's only Malfoy. What'd you expect." Ron said as Harry shrugged him off.

We continued walking until we arrived at a dirt path where we saw a carriage moving off.

"Hey guys." I heard.

I looked and saw a boy our age, medium sized build, brown hair, brown eyes and his front teeth seemed to stick out a little.

"Hey Neville." The others replied.

He looked to me. "Who're you?"

"I'm Sophia. Nice to meet you, Neville is it?"

"Yeah. Neville Longbottom."

I smiled as we shook hands and walked to the nearest carriage which had a black, skeleton like winged horse stood in front of it waiting to pull us to Hogwarts. Harry was the only one to see it as he was looking at it.

"Don't worry. You're not going mad." A dreamy female voice sounded. I looked up at the carriage and saw a long blond haird girl reading a paper upside down. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

We all got into the carriage and became quiet. "Everyone this is Loony Love..." She paused as she realised what she said. "Luna Lovegood." We all became quiet again until she continued talking. "What an interesting necklace.

I looked and saw that she had a necklace of what I thought to be a butterbeer cork.

"It's a charm actually. Supposed to keep away the Nargles." We all looked at each other as she seemed to stare into space dreamily. "Hungry. I hope there's pudding."

Even though she seemed to be distant from us at the start, I liked her already and hoped that I'd be able to get to know her better while I was at Hogwarts.

"What are Nargles?" Ron whispered as the carriage started to set off.

"No idea." Hermione replied.

A while later, I looked up and gasped as I saw the castle of Hogwarts, all of the windows lit up in the dark.

"Wow, the castle's even more beautiful at night."

Harry smiled. "Yes. I love it here."

The carriage stopped as we reached Hogwarts and we all got out and went inside. I looked around in awe as we walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor Table.

After we all got settled, the doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in with the first year students and they all got sorted into their houses. When everyone got sorted, and the Sorting Hat got taken away, Professor Dubledore stood up at the podium and started to speak.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank...who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

Dumbledore got interrupted as I had heard the woman, who Dumbledore introduced as Professor Umbridge stand and walked to the front.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Harry informed us.

"Oh well this can't be good." I mumbled as I looked to Umbridge to see what she was going to say.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me."

I looked around and didn't see any smiling faces.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

I chuckled as I heard Fred and George say, "That's likely." at the same time.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster," She glanced at Dumbledore who smiled and nodded to her. "has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged.

Let us preserve what must be preserved perfect, what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

She finally finished talking and went to her seat. Dumbledore started to applaud her, causing the rest of us to applaud as well.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle." Hermione suddenly said.

"What's it mean?" I asked her.

"Magic is forbidden in the corridors…" Dumbledore continued talking.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

When the Welcoming Feast had ended, I walked with Harry to the Common Room and Ron and Hermione had Prefect duties to attend too.

I smiled as I walked through the corridors with Harry and looking around at the moving/talking portraits, the moving staircases and the few ghosts that floated about.

Harry and I stopped as we reach a tall portrait of a Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Lady asked us.

"Mimbulus Mibletonia." Harry replied.

The Lady nodded as the portrait swung open and we walked in. I stopped again as I walked in. Harry looked to me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. This place just never ceases to amaze me." I replied with a smile.

Harry smiled as he gently pulled me in. "Trust me, you've seen nothing yet."

I smiled as I followed him into the already crowded Common Room, who were all staring at Harry and I as we entered. I had a feeling though that Harry as the target of the stares.

"Dean, Seamus. Good holiday?" Harry spoke to two boys. One dark skinned and the other light.

"All right. Better than Seamus' anyway." The dark skinned boy, who I now knew was Dean, said.

The other boy, Seamus, stood and walked closer to Harry and I. "Me mum didn't want me to come back this year."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Let me see. Because of you. The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you and Dumbledore, Harry."

"What, your mum believes them?" Harry asked, and I could tell by his voice that he was getting annoyed.

"Nobody was there the night Cedric died."

"I guess you should read the Prophet, then, like your stupid mother." Harry exclaimed in anger.

"Don't you DARE have a go at my mother!"

"I'll have a go at anyone calling me a liar!"

It was then I decided to step in before Harry lost it completely. "Hey listen, just calm down. If Harry and Dumbledore say that Voldemort's back, then maybe you could consider that he is actually back. I mean, how do you explain the death of...Cedric Diggory was it?" I finished while looking at Harry who nodded.

Seamus looked to me. "I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Sophia. This is my first day at Hogwarts."

"So you're a first year?"

"First fifth what's the difference?"

"Well since it's your first time here then you don't have a right butting into this conversation because you don't know what's been going on here!"

"Hey! Don't you yell at her!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled me back gently.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he and Hermione entered.

"Those two mad, are what's going on. Do you believe the rubbish they're come out with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. I do. Has anyone else got a problem with Harry or Sophia?"

No one answered so they both wen up to the Boys Dorm, while Hermione took me up to the Girl's.

"What's that's guy problem seriously? I can't remember the last time I heard someone speak like that after only just meeting them."

"You'll get a lot of people like that around these days." Hermione said as she sat on her bed. "Since the news came out about You-Know-Who being alive, the whole Wizarding World has been in a panic.

"But, what is there to fear?" I asked as I sat on my bed. "Yeah I've had my fair share of Dark Lord's so I know what everyone's going through. But they can't deny his existance any longer other they'll be scared even more when they realise Harry and Dumbledore speak the truth."

Hermione shrugged. "What can I say? Some people are just ignorant who can't seem to see the truth. Even when it's pressed right against their faces."

"You can say that again."

"So. Off the subject of him. What do you think to Hogwarts?"

"Oh I absolutely love it. My uncle warned me I would love it and I do. I've never seen anything like this. The ghosts, portraits, moving staircases and even some of the people."

"What do you mean?"

"At home, there aren't any dark skinned people like Dean."

"There's no interracial marriage's where you're from?"

"Interracial marriage's?"

She paused for a moment as she tried to think of how to explain it. "It's like your mum and dad. Your mums one race while you're dads another. Here it's like one person of a different religion, culture and colour marrying someone who is the opposite to them."

"Oh right. I think I understand."

She nodded. "And as well, there's the fact that years ago, people of different races came here to live in England and form a life here."

I nodded. "Ok. Thank you for clearing that up with me."

She smiled. "No problem. If there's anything else that you're not sure about, just ask me."

I smiled back. "Thanks Hermione. I'll be sure to ask."

It was then that we got changed for bed and slept that night, me thinking about what my life would be like while living at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p><strong>well theres chapter 5. please R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Professor Umbridge

**Here's part 6. Please enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>First Day<p>

The next morning at breakfast went rather quickly. I had recieved a few letters from home asking how I was and if I was settled at Hogwarts, making a note to write back to them later, I stuffed the letters in my bag, ate my breakfast and left with Harry, Ron and Hermione to our first lesson which was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I was sat with Hermione during the first lesson and everyone else was fooling around before Umbridge turns up. They were after an enchanted paper bird that one of the Patil twins had set lose when it suddenly erupted into flames.

"Good afternoon children." We heard Umbridge from behind us.

We turned around to see her walking up to the front of the class talking, as she pointed her wand at the board as it wrote, 'Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations'. "O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs."

I had to raise my eyebrows as she was talking to us as if we were five years old. I felt a little insulted.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded." She continued to say. "Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe. Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved, course of defensive magic. Yes?"

Hermione had raised her hand after flicking through the book. "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?"

"Using spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron piped up.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free." Harry spoke. I knew he was right about that point.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." I found that unfair since Ron didn't raise his hand.

"It is the view of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge, will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" I ask.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort." Harry replied making everyone in the classroom go deadly silent.

"Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told, that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. .."

"It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter."

"So you're saying Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him."

"Enough!" Umbridge screamed finally having enough of the argument between them both. "Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. My office."

After that incident, all we did througout the lesson was read the book that Umbridge had given us and copy it out.

The rest of the day went by quick and a lot more interesting than just reading and copying from a book. I really enjoyed Potions, which I knew I would, after getting some help from Hermione to tell the different ingredients apart I manage to complete my potion.

* * *

><p>That night, I was in the Common Room sat on the sofa in front of the fire doing some homework while Hermione and Ron were out doing Prefect duties and Harry was in detention with Umbridge.<p>

I had just finished my Potions homework when Harry came through the portrait hole and coming over to me.

"Hey, how was detention?" I asked as I moved my bag aside for him to sit down.

"I just wrote lines." He replied as he sat down.

"Wrote lines? Detention's just as bad as lessons huh?"

He smiled slightly. "Got that right."

I smiled, pulled over my Transfiguration homework and started with that while Harry went up to Dormitory and came back down with a book and sat with me again.

"I'm not asking you to write all of it. Please. I've been busy studying for these stupid OWL exams." I heard Ron say.

I looked up and saw him and Hermione walk through.

"I'll do the introduction. That's all."

"Hermione, you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met. And if I'm ever rude to you again..."

"I'll know you've gone back to normal."

I laughed as they sat with us.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Hermione asked as she studied his left hand.

Harry just held up his right hand as he tried to hide the other. "Nothing."

"She means the other hand." I said as I took his hand and ran my fingers over the scar; 'I MUST NOT TELL LIES'

"You need to see Dumbledore about this." Hermione said as she saw what was written.

"Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. Besides I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"Bloody hell, Harry. The woman's torturing you." Ron piped up. "If the parents knew about this..."

"I haven't got any of those, have I, Ron?" Harry interrupted

"Harry, you've got to report this. It's perfectly simple. You're being…" I started before I got interrupted as well.

"No, it's not. Sophia, whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand." He got up to make to the Dormitory.

"Then help us to." He didn't listen to me as he went up.

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since that night, we had not seen a lot of Harry. We just figured that he might've need some time on his own to gather his thoughts and to calm down.<p>

One morning, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I were sat in the Great Hall eating lunch. Ron was just stuffing his face as usual.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked disgusted with the way he's eating.

"What? I'm hungry." He replied.

I sensed someone stopping behind us, I turned and saw Harry stood there.

"Harry." I said.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

I smiled and was about to answer when we heard a commotiong from out in the Entrance Hall. We went out and saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge arguing.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asked McGonagall.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." She replied.

"So silly of me, but it sounds, as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom…Minerva."

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry…and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman…but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall stepped back a little as though surprised at what Umbridge had said, "Disloyalty."

Umbridge then addressed everyone that had gathered in the Entrance Hall to watch. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

Since then, Professor Umbridge was made The Hogwarts High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. When I asked Hermione what that meant, she replied that she had the power to remove unsatisfactory teachers by the Minister of Magic and to make sure that any Educational Decrees that were also set by the Minister were followed.

* * *

><p>The next few days, Umbridge had joined in lessons to keep an eye on the teachers to see how they taught us all.<p>

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" Umbridge had asked Snape during one Potion lesson.

"Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously."

I saw Ron trying not to laugh, which he would regret, as Umbridge left, Snape swung his book across the back of his head with a loud crack.

During our Divination lesson, the interrigation seemed to be worse.

"Just one question, dear. You've been in this post how long, exactly?" Umbridge had asked, interrupting her teaching.

"Sixteen years." Trelawny replied.

"Could you please predict something for me?" Umbridge had asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"One teensy little prophecy?" I looked to Trelawny as she seemed to hesitate. Knowing myself that you can't get a prediction on demand, I found this to be difficult. "No. Pity." She wrote something on her clipboard and began to walk out.

Starting to panic Trelawny spoke. "No, wait. Wait, no. I think I do see something. Yes, I do. Something dark. You are in grave danger."

"Lovely." She wrote something else and left.

* * *

><p>The day after this happened, I hurried to the Entrance Courtyard as I found out about Trelawny getting sacked.<p>

"Sophia!" I turned and saw Harry run up to me. "What's going on?"

"It's Professor Trelawney."

We hurried to the courtyard where we went to the front and saw Filch bringing Trelawny's cases out as she was stood in the middle, all her stuff surrounding her. She stepped forward as Umbridge went to her.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."

"Actually, I can." Umbridge said as she held up a scroll, which I guessed was a letter of her being fired. McGonagall came past us and held Trelawny as she started to cry. "Something you'd like to say?"

"Oh, there are several things"

The Entrance Hall doors opened and Dumbledore walked out. "Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"

"Sybil, dear. This way." McGonagall spoke softly as she led Trelawny away.

"Thank you." Trelawny said gratefully as she went past him.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms, of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister…" Umbridge began to argue.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

"For now."

Dumbledore paused before he turned to the doors. "Don't you all have studying to do?" He said to us all, we instantly broke away. Harry ran off after Dumbledore shouting him.

I caught up with him on the staircase. "Everything ok Harry?" I asked as I reached him.

He just nodded.

* * *

><p>"That foul, evil, old gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school." Hermione spoke that night as we were sitting in the Common Room alone.<p>

"Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence, that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black." Came from the radio.

I glared at the accusations being thrown about my dad. "Turn it off Harry."

He turned it off before I heard a voice from the fire. "Sophia."

I looked and jumped back as I saw dad's face in the fire. "Dad!" The others instantly came over. "What are you doing here?"

"Answering Harry's letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing?

Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"She's not letting us use magic at all."

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat? What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron asked and sounding as though he couldn't believe what we were hearing.

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the others wouldn't want me

telling you this, Harry…but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn…and these disappearances are just how it started before.

Voldemort is on the move."

"Well, what can we do?" Harry asked.

Dad paused for a moment. "Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." He then vanished.

"He really is out there, isn't he?" Hermione asked as we stood by the window as a storm started. "We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will." She finished as she looked to Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>There it was. Hope you enjoyed and please R&amp;R xx<strong>


	7. Dumbledore's Army

**hey guys, sorry this one has took a while. please enjoy xxxx**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's Army<p>

In the following weeks after Harry had agreed to teach Defence to us all, Hermione and I have been going around Hogwarts, asking people we think would be interested in joining us and learning more about defence than what Umbridge was, (or should say wasn't) teaching us.

We had decided to meet at our next Hogsmeade trip in the Hogs Head tavern. And that's what we're doing now. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were walking down the street of Hogsmeade on our way to meet the others in the Hogs Head.

"This is mad!" Harry exclaimed. "Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter remember. . ."

"Look on the bright side, you can't be worse than old toad-face." Ron said trying to give Harry some comfort.

"Thanks Ron." Harry says sarcastically.

"I'm here for you mate."

"Who's supposed to be meeting us then?"

"Only a couple of people." I replied, not telling the whole truth other wise Harry would probably freak out and run.

We all walked into the tavern and it looked like it hadn't been used in a long time as it was dark, gloomy and dirty.

"Lovely spot." Ron said as we were looking around in disgust.

"We thought it'd be safer off the beaten track." Hermione replied.

A while later, around 20-30 students came in. Harry looked to Hermione and I. "Only a couple?"

I shrugged. "A lot of people agreed with the idea."

He just shook his head as everyone got seated.

"Um, hi. So, we all know why we're here." Hermione started. "We need a teacher; a proper teacher. One who's had real experience in defending against the dark arts."

"Why?" A boy with blond hair asked.

Ron looked to him, "Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you toss-pot."

"So he says." The boy says nodding to Harry.

"So Dumbledore says." I pipe up.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?"

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed. . ." A boy with dark hair spoke.

Harry stood up, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now." He then turned to me. "Come on, Hermione, let's go, they just think I'm some sort of freak. . ."

"Harry just wait. . ." I start before Luna cuts in.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm?"

"Yes. I've seen it." Hermione answers.

"Blimey, Harry, I didn't know you could do that." Dean says sounding amazed.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville boasted.

"It's true." Hermione says defending Harry.

"And third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron added.

"And last year he fought You-Know-Who in the flesh." I speak up. Even though I weren't there when it happened, I believed Harry 100%.

Harry stopped me before I could say anything else. "Sophia. . .Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I nearly always had help."

"You're just being modest." Hermione says.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. . .Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there. . .when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes. . .you don't know what that's like."

'If only he knew how wrong he was there.' I thought to myself as he sat back down.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help, if we're going to have any chance when facing. . .Voldemort."

The whole tavern was quiet for a moment before Nigel broke the silence, "He's really back isn't he?"

Harry just nodded.

The meeting came to an end with everyone signing their names onto a piece of parchment which had 'Dumbledore's Army' written on the top.

"Right, first we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out. " Harry pointed out as him, me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins and Neville made our way across the bridge to the castle.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny suggested.

"It's too small."

"The Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked.

"Not bloody likely." Ron stated as matter of fact.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" I asked.

"Who cares?" Hermione started. She seemed to pause before she continued, "I mean, it's kind of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?"

I could sense everyone was shocked for a few moments, even I was after everything that I heard about Hermione, she did nothing _but_ abide by the rules.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron blurted out, we all laughed.

"Well, at least we know one good thing that's come out of today." Hermione said, sounding almost. . .proud?

"What's that?" Harry asked.

She was quiet for a moment before replying, "Cho couln't take her eyes off you could she?"

I could see Harry smiling madly out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but feel a hint of. . .jealousy? I mean yeah, Harry was a great guy, and quite good-looking too. More so than a few elves from home. But was I seriously starting to have a crush on my best friend?

"OK, by later today we need to each come up with a couple of possibilities." Harry started, jolting me out of my thoughts. "We've got to make sure wherever it is , it's somewhere we can't be found obviously."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins and I were sat in the Gryffindor Common Room talking when Neville came rushing in.<p>

"Guys! I think I've found somewhere!"

We all looked up.

"Where?" Harry asked starting to get excited.

"Follow me, I'll show you."

We all followed Neville along the seventh floor until we reached a blank wall.

"Neville, there's nothing here." Ron said as he was looking around the hall.

"Just wait." Neville simply replied.

After a few moments, some large doors appeared right in front of us, which surprised us all.

"You've done it Neville." Hermione said as we walked into the room and the doors shut behind us disappearing. "You've found the Room fo Requirement."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has need of it and addresses the need."

"So say, you really needed a toilet. . ."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Hermione replied, "Charming Ronald, but yes. That is the general idea."

"It's brilliant! It's like Howarts wants us to fight back!" Harry exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks at Hogwarts seemed to fly by. Defence Against the Dark Arts was no different, there were a lot more decrees placed around Hogwarts. And I could tell Umbridge was trying to figure out what we were all doing. All of the students were being questioned by her, and I could tell she would find out sooner or later this way.<p>

As for the Defence lessons with Harry, they were going brilliantly! I was learning spells I had never heard of before such as Levicorpus and Reducto.

By the time the last lesson before Christmas came, everyone had done really well, especially Neville, who had really tried his hardest from the very beginning bless him.

"So, that's it for this lesson." Harry started when the last lesson had finished. "Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays. . ."

Everyone groaned in protest, even me. I was really enjoying myself and didn't want the night to end.

"So just keep practising on your own as best you can, and - and well done, everyone. Great, great work! " Everyone applauded and got ready to leave.

Everyone thanked Harry and wished him a Merry Christmas as they left. I walked out soon after with Ron and Hermione. Halfway along the corridor I stopped.

"Guys, I'll meet you at the Common Room. I forgot my bag."

"Ok see you there." Ron said as they walked off.

I turned and made my way back to the Room of Requirement. I entered the room and stopped at the sight of Harry and Cho stood under a mistletoe kissing. Even though I was jealous at seeing this, I smiled, thinking that Harry would now be happy. I quietly grabbed my bag and left quickly before I could be seen.

I arrived back at the Common Room, said goodnight to Hermione and Ron and went up to the Dormitory where I sat on my bed and drew the drapes around me. I got out my photo album and looked through it. I wondered what everyone was doing at home. I missed them all so much. I received letters from them, but it was not the same as seeing them face to face.

A few moments later I heard laughing coming from Harry, Ron and Hermione down in the Common Room. As I changed and got into bed, I felt a little left out, which was ridiculous as it was my fault I was up here in the first. However, I just couldn't face being in the same room as Harry, knowing that he had kissed another girl. The truth of it was, I simply couldn't admit my feeling's for him, as cowardly as that sounds. What if he didn't return my feelings? I couldn't risk jeopardising our friendship over what I felt.

These thoughts ran through my mind as I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>well there you go. please R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Grimmauld Place

Grimmauld Place

It was a few nights later when I was shaken awake. "Soph. . .Sophia, wake up." I heard Ginny's panicked voice.

I was awake instantly when I heard and sensed the panic in her voice. I looked up to see her stood over me, panic written all over her face. "Ginny, what's up?"

"Something's happened to dad." She said on the verge of tears.

"What? Is he ok?" I asked instantly getting out of bed.

"I-I don't know. Professor McGonagall woke me up and told me something happened. I don't know if he's Ok or anything." I could tell she was about to break down.

I pulled her into a hug to try to calm her. "Shh. It's going to be Ok don't worry."

She didn't say anything as she clung to me.

A few seconds later, Professor McGonagall appeared in the open doorway. "Ah, you're awake. You'd best come too Miss Greenleaf."

I nodded, got on my shoes and dressing gown and followed her down into the Common Room with Ginny still clung to me. We were met by Fred and George in the Common Room, who were instantly by Ginny.

"Is she Ok?" Fred asked me as she held George.

I nodded. "She's just worried about your dad."

Fred nodded as we followed Professor McGonagall out of the Common Room, down some stairs and along a corridor until we came to the gargoyle entrance of Professor Dumbledore's office. McGonagall gave the password, Fizzing Whizzbee. We went up the spiralling staircase and into the office where we saw Professor Dumbledore, Harry and Ron inside.

"Harry - what's going on?" Ginny asked looking frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad get hurt-"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore, replied before Harry could say anything more. "He has been taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo powder?"

"No," said Dumbledore, "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated an old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back. . .I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you-"

Suddenly, there was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds. . .Minerva, go and head her off - tell her any story-"

Professor McGonagall was gone in a swish of tartan.

"He says he'll be delighted," said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; I looked up at the voice and saw an old wizard stood in front of a Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Harry and the Weasleys. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us."

We all gathered around Dumbledore's desk.

"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, the others nodded.

"I haven't." I replied. Everyone turned to me.

"Ah, of course you haven't." Dumbledore said as he turned to me. "It's just like apparating. Except you have to touch a part of an object. It will then transport you to where the object has been assigned to go. Does that make sense?" I nodded as I touched a part of the kettle with the others. "Good. On the count of three, then. . . one . . . two. . .three."

It was then I felt the familiar jerk I did when I was apparating. My hand was glued to the kettle and I kept knocking into the others as we were transported to Grimmauld Place. A few moments later, my feet slammed into the ground so hard I fell on my backside in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?" I heard the familiar voice of Kreacher as the kettle clattered to the ground

"OUT!" I heard my dad roar at the house-elf.

I looked up and saw dad rushing down to us looking anxious.

"What's going on?' he said as he helped me to stand. "Thineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured-"

"Ask Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," George added.

The twins, Ginny and I looked to him having not heard the full story yet. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside.

"It was-" Harry began, "I had a-a kind of-a vision. . ." He then explained how he was stood watching Mr. Weasley being attacked by a snake.

I was looking at him the entire time and I could tell that there was something more. Something that he was hiding from everyone else. I made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"Is mum here?" Fred asked as he turned to dad.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," He replied. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to get to St Mungos." Ginny said urgently. She looked to her brothers, who were all in their pyjamas. "Sirius, can you lend us some cloaks or something?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St Mungo's!" he said.

"Course we can go to St Mungo's if we want," Fred said with a stubborn expression. "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital could even let his wife know?"

"What does it matter?" replied George hotly.

"It matters, because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" dad said angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

I looked to the twins and they looked as thought they couldn't care less what the Ministry thought of anything.

"Somebody else could have told us. . .we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry." Ginny suggested.

"Like who?" dad asked. I could tell he was starting to get impatient with everything. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's - "

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" Fred shouted.

"it's our dad dying we're talking about!" George yelled after.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" dad said getting equally as angry as the twins. "This is how it is–this is why you're not in the Order, you don't understand, there are thing worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" Fred yelled. "I don't see you risking your neck."

That was the last straw for me. I couldn't stand here and listen to everyone arguing over the littlest thing while more important things were happening.

"ENOUGH!" I literally screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to me, all looking shocked, as I had never spoke like that before. "Look, there are more important things going off at the moment without us all standing here arguing!" I looked to the twins. "Will you two just listen to my dad, it'll be better off you just hanging back here and waiting to see what's going to happen. I know it's hard but your mother's got enough to worry about. It won't do her any good if anything happened to you guys while your dad was in the hospital in critical condition."

What I was saying seemed to hit home to the tough twins as they calmed. I knew they didn't like the idea of staying put, feeling helpless. I've been through it before so I should know how it feels, but for the moment, this was better than what they were going to do.

"Sophia's right." Dad said as he got over my sudden change of mood. He turned to the Weasley children. "I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as thought we don't know anything yet. We have to say put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"

Fred and George still looked mutinous, not as much as before my rant, but enough to kill. Ginny however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Ron followed suit and the twins sat on either side of Ginny after glaring at my dad for another minute.

"That's right," dad said encouragingly, "Come on, let's all. . .let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"

He raised his wand as he spoke and seven bottles came flying out of the pantry, skidding along the table and stopping neatly in front of us all.

As everyone was drinking, I got up feeling restless and started cleaning some dishes. Waiting for news was never a thing I was patient for. As I was cleaning, I felt dads arm slip around my shoulders and kiss my head.

"Thank you for helping me out back then." He said to me quietly.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know what they're going through, I nearly went mad over grief." I remembered the time when I thought my step-father had died. I wouldn't talk to anybody, not even to Legolas. I felt so empty until I saw he was alive and well.

He kissed my head again and gave me shoulders a final squeeze before he helped me with the cleaning.

A few minutes later, a burst of fire illuminated the kitchen and, as everyone gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud onto the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!" dad said at once as he snatched up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing. . .it must be a message from your mother – here - "

He thrust the letter into Georges hand who ripped it open and read aloud:

'Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum.'

George looked around the table.

"Still alive. . ." he said slowly. "But that makes it sound. . ."

He didn't need to finish the sentence. It sounded to everyone as though Mr. Weasley was hovering somewhere between life and death. Still exceptionally pale, Ron stared at the back of the letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him. Fred pulled the parchment out of his brothers hands and read it himself before looking at Harry. I also looked to Harry and could see his hands shaking. He was clutching his hands tightly around the beer bottle tightly to try to stop the trembling.

* * *

><p>When it reached ten past five in the morning, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered. When I looked to her she was extremely pale, but gave a wan smile when the others looked to her. Fred, Ron and Harry half rising from their seats.<p>

"He's going to be alright," she said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred fell back in his chair with his hands over his face. Ginny and George got up and have their mother a hug. Ron gave a shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.

"Breakfast!" dad said joyfully and loudly as he jumped to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

However, Kreacher did not answer his masters call.

"Oh, forget it then," he muttered, counting everyone in front of him. "So, it's breakfast for – let's see. . .seven. Bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea and toast - "

I got up and helped him, followed by Harry. As Harry began to take plates from the dresser, Mrs. Weasley lifted them out of his hands and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know what would've happened if it hadn't been for you Harry." She said in a muffled voice. "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore has been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was. You have no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise."

I smiled as she pulled away from Harry and turned to dad. "Thank you for looking after the children during the night Sirius."

"I was glad to have been of some help. I hope you'll all stay here as long as Arthur's in the hospital." dad replied.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful. . .they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer. . .of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas."

"The more the merrier!" dad said happily. I could tell he was overjoyed that we were all staying with him for so long. I felt sorry for him that he had to stay here alone.

"Sirius," I heard Harry mutter to dad, "Can I have a quick word? Er – now?"

I watched as dad followed Harry out of the kitchen. I smiled and continued cooking breakfast with Mrs. Weasley helping.

After we had eaten breakfast, we all went up to bed where we could sleep before visiting Mr. Weasley.


	9. Christmas at Grimmauld Place part 1

That afternoon, I had woken up and got dressed in a blue top and jeans and went downstairs into the kitchen where everyone was already awake and having some lunch.

"Hello sleepy head." dad said with a smile as he saw me walk in.

I smiled as I sat with him. "Morning dad."

"Have a nice rest?" he asked as he kissed my head.

I nodded. "Yes thanks dad."

I ate my lunch while talking with the others. Apart from Harry who had become more quieter than this morning.

After lunch, Moody and Tonks had arrived to escort everyone to St. Mungo's. As everyone got ready to leave, I approached Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, could I talk to you for a moment?"

She turned to me with a smile. "Of course dear, what is it?"

"If it's Ok with you, I'm going to stay behind here with dad. I want to spend some time with him and I thought it'd be better if family and close friends went to see Mr. Weasley and since I'm neither, I'm going to stay behind."

"Oh don't be ridiculous dear. Of course you're family to us. But if that's what you want to do then that's fine by me."

I smiled as I nodded. "But do give this to him." I placed a gold open arrow pendant into her hand.

"What's this?" She asked as he looked to it.

"It's a charm. It'll give him protection and keep him safe. I boosted it's power with an Elven enchantment of my own."

She was chocked up. "Oh. . .thank you dear." She pulled me into a hug, to which I replied. After a while she pulled away and looked to dad. "Sirius, you have an amazing daughter."

Dad looked to her with a smile. "I know." He simply said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and left with the others, leaving dad and I alone.

"That was a very kind thing you did." dad said as he hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Well I thought it might help him to get better."

"I'm sure just knowing that you care will be enough to make Arthur feel better."

I smiled as we made our way to the sitting room to sit on the sofa, Silima jumping up to curl on my lap.

"Dad, can I ask something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Is Harry ok?"

He seemed to pause for a moment before replying, "He just seems to blame himself for what's happened to Arthur."

I looked to him. "But that's ridiculous! It's because of Harry Mr. Weasley's alive!"

"Well he was saying about how _he_ was the snake that attacked Arthur."

"What?" I wasn't sure I heard what I thought I had heard.

"Ridiculous I know. But stranger things have happened. You'll have to get the full thing out of Harry later."

I nodded.

"Speaking of Harry." he said suddenly making me look to him. "Before you went to Hogwarts, you were inseparable, you two were always together talking and laughing. I know because of the circumstances things have changed, but when I see you look to him, I don't feel you have the same connection you had before. Has anything happened while at school?"

I was dreading him bringing this up. Hermione had also noticed this since that night, she has asked me time again what had happened, but every time I said I didn't want to talk about it, although I figured she'd already know what was wrong. But for my dad to ask this. . .I did feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Well. . .um. . ."

He just looked at me with a slight smile on his face. "I think I know what this is about."

I looked to him and he nodded.

"You love him right?"

"How did you figure it out?"

He smiled at me. "because I did the whole 'well. . .um. . .' with James at school when he asked if I was in love with your mother."

I smiled back at him. "Well, yes I am in love with him. But, nothing will happen between us."

"Why not?"

"I saw him kiss another girl a few days ago."

"Ah. Well, never mind." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. "you'll find someone don't worry."

The rest of the day was spent with dad and I talking and laughing with each other, and actually having some proper father-daughter quality time.

Late that afternoon everyone arrived back. We got up to greet them in the hallway and saw Harry go straight past us.

"Harry?" I called out to him. But he just ignored me and carried on upstairs.

"Is he Ok?" dad asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know. He says he's fine, but I thought he'd be better after he had some more sleep." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Dad nodded. "How is Arthur?"

"He's fine. He's back to his old self." she replied. She then looked to me. "He thanked you for the charm. He said he loves it and he's keeping it with him at all times."

I smiled at this. "I'm glad he liked it. And I'm glad he's alright."

She smiled as she bustled around doing chores.

I walked up the stairs and to Harry and Ron's room. I quietly knocked on the door. "Harry? Harry, are you Ok?"

"Go away." I heard him reply from inside.

"Harry please. I want to talk to you."

"Why don't you go back to the others and talk about me like I know you're doing." He said. I could tell he was getting angry.

I looked to the door in confusion, "Harry, what are you talking about? Please Harry, I just want to help you."

"Just go away and leave me alone!" I heard him yell.

I just stood looking at the door for a few moments longer in confusion and hurt before going into my room. What did Harry mean talking about him? I know that this year hasn't been easy on him, but did he expect that all of us, the people that truly care about him to talk about him behind his back? To really be that cruel?

I sighed as I sat on my bed, stroking Silima's soft fur as I wished I knew what was going on inside his mind. I just wish I could help him. . .I just figured I'd leave him be and let him calm down on his own.

* * *

><p>That night, I had decided to skip dinner, as I was looking through the photo album yet again. I was starting to feel homesick. I was missing everyone, Legolas, Ada, Nana, Daerada, even Gimli and the little Hobbits. At that moment, I felt nothing more than wanting to return home and see everybody. I wondered what everyone was doing. Was Legolas preparing to attend the mid-winter festival at Rivendell? Did Nana have the baby already? I just wanted to go home and see the answer to all these questions, to be wrapped in the arms of my family.<p>

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called as I hurriedly dried the tears that had fallen without me knowing.

I smiled as dad entered with a plate of food and a bottle of Butterbeer. "Hey, thought you might be hungry." he said as he shut the door and put the food and bottle on my bedside table.

"Thanks dad." I replied as I shut the album.

He sat on my bed in front of me and looked into my face. "What's wrong? You look unhappy."

"I'm just feeling homesick." I simply replied.

He gave me a sad smile and moved so he could sit next to me on the bed, with his back against the wall and pulled me into him. I wrapped my left arm across his stomach as I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry you're feeling this way. I wish there was something I could do to help." he said as he held me close to him.

I smiled as I snuggled more into him. "Just being here like this is enough dad."

He gave me a gentle squeeze and kissed my head before I felt him reach over and pulled the album so it laid on his lap. "So come on. Eat your dinner and tell me what's happening in these pictures."

I smiled, grabbed my dinner and ate while browsing through the photos and telling him exactly what was happening.

We stayed that way for a few hours more until I started to try to stifle my yawns as I wanted to continue to spend this quality time with dad.

"Come on. Bed." I heard him say as he closed the album.

"Do I have too?" I objected as he got up.

"Yes. Now come on. Get changed and get some sleep." He kissed my head again and took the empty plate and bottle. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night dad." I said as he walked to the door.

"Good night sweetheart." he replied with a smile as he left.

I changed into my pyjamas, switched off the light and got into bed, Silima curled up next to me and I fell asleep to the sound of her purring.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to hearing my dad singing. I smiled as I thought this must be the first time he's had guests like this and how lonely he must've felt when no one else was around.<p>

I got up and went downstairs to see dad putting up Christmas decorations and singing his heart out.

"Has it started raining outside yet?" I asked teasingly as I walked down the stairs towards him.

He smiled as he looked to me. "Morning sleepyhead." He kissed my head and held me close. "Feel better this morning?"

I nodded. "I do. Thanks for last night dad. I really appreciated it."

He just smiled. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't give my daughter some comfort?"

I smiled and helped him with the decorations.

That afternoon, I went back upstairs to shower and to change into some day wear as I failed to noticed I had forgotten to change out of my pyjamas. I was stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror as I was braiding my hair when I heard from the door;

"Do you do that all the time at home?"

I turned and smiled when I saw Hermione. "Hey!" I hurried to her and hugged her, she hugged back. "What are you doing here? I thought you were skiing with your parents?"

"Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing," She replied as we pulled away from each other. "So, I've come here for Christmas." There was snow in her hair and her face was pink with cold. "But don't tell Ron. I told him skiing's really good because he kept laughing so much. Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed, but I've told them that everyone who is serious about the exams is staying at Hogwarts to study. They want me to do well, they'll understand. But anyway, as I was saying, do you do that all the time at home?" She pointed to my half done hair.

"Yes. Don't ask why, it's just something we've done for years. I think it's a way of keeping well kept." I replied as I turned back to the mirror to finish.

"Do men do it as well?" Hermione asked as she came up to me.

"Uh huh. My uncle and my grandfather have their hair braided everyday."

"Wow. You know, I would love to come to your home someday and look at how you live."

I smiled at her through the mirror. "I'm sure that could be arranged at some point."

"Really?"

"Yeah why not. Tell you what. When we've finished at school and all this madness has ended with Voldemort, you can come home with me for a while."

She smiled at me. "I'd like that."

She waited patiently for me to finish before returning to our room.

"Dumbledore told me what had happened first thing this morning," Hermione started as she sat on her bed, "but I had to wait for term to end officially before setting off. Umbridge is already livid that you lot disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr Weasley was in St Mungo's and he'd given you all permission to visit. How's Harry doing?"

I groaned. "don't even ask. He keeps locking himself away. Wont' talk to anyone, not Ron, dad or me." I then proceeded to tell her what happened yesterday when I tried to talk to him.

She shook her head when I finished. "he does that a lot lately. I'm going to see if I can get him to come down to his and Ron's room to talk to him with Ron and Ginny. Coming?"

I thought about it for a second, but decided against it. "I'd rather not if I'm honest with you."

She nodded. "I understand. He can be a pain when he's like that. Well, I'm going to go find him. Wish me luck."

I smiled as she got up to leave. "Good luck."

She smiled as she left, shutting the door behind her.

When she left, I took an elvish book out of my trunk and laid on my bed against the wall to read.

About an hour passed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

I just finished the chapter to my book as I heard the door open and close again. I looked up to see Harry stood by the door.

"Harry. . ."

"Sophia, I'm sorry about the way I treated you yesterday. I may have been angry, but that doesn't mean I can take it out on you when you're only trying to help. I'm really sorry."

I looked at him for a few moments before I got up of the bed and walked to him, stopping when I reached five steps in front of him. I smiled. "All is forgiven Harry. I couldn't stay upset at you for too long."

He smiled back at me, to which I could physically melt at. "thank you."

We just stare into each others eyes for a while before Harry did something that shocked the both of us. He kissed my cheek before hurriedly leaving the room.

I stood there in shock before placing my hand over the spot where he kissed, I could still feel my cheek tingling. I just smiled thinking that maybe there could be some hope for the pair of us yet.


	10. Christmas at Grimmauld Place part 2

Christmas at Grimmauld Place part 2

I finally woke up Christmas morning to see Hermione already up, dressed and opening her presents.

"Merry Christmas." I said as I sat up.

She looked to me and smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too."

I crawled down to the bottom of the bed where I saw a stack of presents and started opening them. From Hermione I got a homework planner, which was hardly surprising as had Ron warned me previously that she would buy something like that. I smiled as I opened the next one from Ron, a box of Every Flavour Beans. From Harry I received a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_. I smiled at this. He knew that I was starting to take an interest in Quidditch, so it was very sweet of him to get me this. From Mr and Mrs Weasley I got a hand knitted jumper that had a design of an bow and arrow on the front. I had also received presents from Tonks and Remus. I got a book about wizard history from Tonks and when I opened Remus's, I gasped. I pulled out a framed moving photo of him, my mum and my dad when they were at Hogwarts. I smiled as I saw them looking back at me looking healthy and happy waving as though they didn't have a care in the world. Back then, they wouldn't have had a care in the world. The only thing that would be a worry to them was exams.

"Everything Ok Soph?" I heard Hermione ask.

I quickly wiped a lone tear that had escaped and smiled at her. "Yeah. Everything's fine." I placed the photo and my bedside table.

Hermione smiled. "Hey, thanks for the present. It's gorgeous!"

I looked to her as I saw her put on the Elven pendant I gave her. "No problem. I figured you'd like it."

At that moment, we both heard the front door open and close and heard some talking coming from the entrance. I thought I recognised one of the voices. . .but it couldn't be.

"I wonder who that is." Hermione said.

"I don't know. Probably someone from the Order." I replied to which she nodded in agreement.

Two minutes later I heard my dad shout up, "Sophia! Could you come here for a moment?"

I looked to Hermione in confusion before opening the door. "Give me five minutes dad!"

"No problem!" he shouted back.

I closed the door and started getting changed.

"Wonder what he wants." I thought aloud.

"You don't think it could be to do with who ever came in do you?" Hermione suggested.

"I don't know. . .I mean. . .I thought I recognised one of the voices, you know apart from us all. But it couldn't be."

"You mean from your home?"

I nodded. "Yeah but like I said, it couldn't be."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"To go and see. Wanna come down?"

"Sure."

Since she was already dressed we left the room a minute later. We walked down the corridor chatting together about OWLs

When we got to the stairs I stopped when I looked up, I saw dad talking with Professor Dumbledore and also stood with them was none other than -

"Ada?" I gasped out.

The three of them stopped talking and looked to me.

Ada smiled when he saw me. "Hello Sophia."

There was no doubt about the voice I heard before. He was here, my Ada was here.

I smiled and ran down the stairs to him. He caught me in his arms and held me close.

"Oh Sophia, I've missed you so." he said as he held me.

"And I you." I looked up to him. "But, how did you get here?"

He smiled. "Maybe you should ask your father."

I turned to look at dad who was smiling. "What does he mean dad?"

"Do you remember when you said the other day you were feeling homesick?" I nodded. "Well, I asked Professor Dumbledore if he could bring your step-father here so you could see him."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much dad."

He hugged me back and kissed my head. "Your welcome sweetheart. Why don't we go into the sitting room?"

I nodded as Dumbledore spoke, "I'll be back this evening to take you home Aragorn."

"Thank you Professor." I said to him.

He smiled at me. "Your very welcome dear."

He turned and left the house as dad, Ada and I went into the sitting room.

"How is everyone Ada?" I asked as we sat down.

"They're all fine. Here, these are for you." He pulled out a big bag and set it on the ground in front of me.

I looked in and saw presents inside from everyone at home. I smiled and opened them. From Ada and Nana a wood elf made necklace which was silver and completed with three deep gems. From Daerada I received a new headdress which was also silver and elven made. Elladen and Elrohir sent me a pair of arm gauntlets. I looked through the bag but couldn't find anything from Legolas.

"Did Legolas send anything?" I asked Ada.

"Oh, yes he did." I gasped when he pulled out a white bow that had intricate designs over it.

"Wow. . .it's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I took it from him and ran my fingers over it. "did he send any arrows with it?"

He nodded and passed me a quiver full of them. I notched one of them onto the bow and pulled on it. It felt really comfortable in my hands, as though it was meant for me and me only.

"Be sure not to pull that out when Umbridge is around." dad said to me as he watched me.

"Who is Umbridge?" Ada asked.

"That's her I've been writing to you about. The one who won't let us do anything in lesson."

"Ah yes I remember. I must've annoyed Arwen so much with my ranting about her."

I suddenly remembered about Nana and turned to him. "How is she? Has she had the baby yet?"

He smiled at me. "Yes, she's had the baby. That's why she couldn't come with me."

I smiled and hugged him. "Congratulations Ada! What's he like?"

"Oh he's beautiful Sophia. He looks so much like your Nana."

"He must have something of you."

"My hair. That's about it."

I giggled. "What's his name?"

"Arannel."

"Royal Star. . .I like it." I smiled as I kissed him. "Give Nana my love when you get back. And give Arannel a kiss from me."

He smiled back. "I will don't worry."

"Congratulations Aragorn." dad said as he shook Ada's hand. "give Arwen my love."

"I will. And thank you Sirius."

I smiled and went back to inspecting my bow as they talked. "Hey dad, do you mind I let an arrow go to test it?"

He seemed to think for a minute before replying, "Go ahead. I can repair any damage you do."

"Thanks dad." I pulled back the arrow, aimed just by the door and fired.

To my horror I saw the door open and Harry's head poke in. "Hey Sophia do y-" he screamed and duck back as the arrow hit inches where he head was. Dad laugh as his head poked back in, looked to the arrow then to me. "What the hell Sophia!"

"Sorry Harry. I was testing my new bow. I didn't know you were going to come in." I apologised sheepishly.

"It's Ok. No harm done." Harry replied, pulling the arrow out of the wall and giving it back to me.

"Are you Ok Harry?" dad asked as he finally finished laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine." He then looked to Ada.

"Oh, Harry, this is my step-father Aragorn. Ada, this is my friend Harry."

They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Aragorn." Harry said.

"As it is to meet you Harry."

I smiled as Harry then turned to me. "Mr. Weasley's come home and Mrs. Weasley has finished dinner if you're ready."

I turned to Ada, "Do you want to join us Ada?"

He smiled and nodded. "I would be honoured."

Before I could say anything else dad spoke, "You two run on ahead. I just want to talk to Aragorn first."

I nodded, laid my bow and arrows with my other presents and went with Harry down into the kitchen where Mr. Weasley was indeed back from the hospital and sat with everyone.

"Welcome back Mr. Weasley." I said with a smile.

He smiled as he turned to me. "Thank you my dear. And thank you for this. It kept me well protected." he finished as he took the pendant out I gave him to return.

I simply close his hand over it. "It's a gift. Keep it."

He smiled at me. "Thank you Sophia. That's very kind of you."

I smiled and turned to Mrs. Weasley who was dishing out dinner. "One more is joining us Mrs. Weasley, I hope that's Ok."

"Of course it is dear. I know all about your step-father joining us."

I was confused as I sat down. "You knew?"

"Of course. We all knew, apart from Arthur of course, Sirius told us a few days ago."

I looked to Hermione who was smiling. "So all that this morning, and you knew?"

She nodded. "You dad wanted it to be a surprise so none of us could tell you."

"Well it definitely was a surprise."

"Then my plan worked." I heard dad say as he came down into the kitchen with Ada.

Introductions were then given all around before we sat and ate dinner while talking. Mostly about Ada and I and our adventures in Middle Earth.

By the time dinner was over, Professor Dumbleore had returned to take Ada home. I got up and went to the door with him to say bye.

I hugged him close. "Thank you for coming Ada. I feel so much better now I've seen you."

Ada hugged me to him. "Any time Sophia. I'll always be here for you, you know that."

I nodded and looked to him. "What did dad say to you?"

He smiled at me. "He just thanked me for raising you and looking after for 15 years."

I smiled and hugged him again. "Amin mela lle Ada." (I love you father)

"Ar' amin mela lle pen tithen." (And I love you little one)

I looked to him. "Ada, I'm not little anymore."

He smiled as he kissed my head. "You'll always be my pen tithen."

I smiled and hugged him again. "Give everyone my love. Especially Legolas and Daerada."

"I will don't worry." he kissed me again before he left with Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>That night as I was laid in bed reading dad came in.<p>

"How you feeling sweetheart?" he asked as he sat on my bed.

I smiled at him. "I feel great. Thank you for asking him to come dad. That really meant a lot."

He smiled back. "Don't mention it. I couldn't stand back and watch you be upset could I."

I hugged him tightly, to which he replied.

"I don't know what I would do without you dad. I have dreamed for so long when I was younger to meet you at long last."

He kissed my head and laid his head against mine. "And now you have. And like I told Aragorn, I couldn't be me proud of the young woman you've become. Your mother would be so proud."

I smiled wide and held him for a bit longer until Hermione came in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked as she started to back out.

"No, no, It's Ok Hermione. I was about to leave and let you both get some sleep." dad said as he pulled away and Hermione smiled as she walked in.

Dad kissed me before he stood. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight dad."

He smiled, said his goodnight to Hermione and left shutting the door behind him.

I put my book on my bedside table and laid down in bed as Hermione got ready for bed.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a dangerous childhood." Hermione said as she turned off the light and got into bed.

I smiled. "Yeah. But it was worth it to see the world become peaceful once more."

"Sophia, do you think you could help Harry defeat Voldemort?" She asked me suddenly.

I thought about it for a moment before replying. "I can try. I helped defeat one dark lord, I can help defeat another. I mean, my grandfather foresaw that I would meet Harry and I would help him defeat Voldemort."

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe I was meant to come here, I was meant to help Harry all I could."

"Well, let's hope it all works out as well as it did at your home."

"Yes let's. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Sophia."

That night, I fell asleep thinking about the future.


	11. Daily Prophet and Hogwarts

Daily Prophet and Hogwarts

When Christmas had ended, my time with dad had unfortunately gone so quick that it felt as thought I have only been with him for a few hours rather than a few weeks. As the days drew closer and closer to the time we would be finally going back to Hogwarts, dad had started getting depressed and looking himself away in Buckbeak's room. I couldn't blame him. He was going to go from having a lot of company and enjoying himself for the first time in months, to suddenly having no one else around at all.

I would often go up to Buckbeak's room myself and join him so that he had some company. On one such occasion, I had asked dad if he wanted me to stay behind and be with him.

He simply smiled and replied, "No dear. You go back to Hogwarts. Your grades are a lot more important. As long as I get a letter from you everyday then I'll be fine."

And that I was only too happy to agree too. If me writing to him everyday was something he looked forward to waking up in the morning for, then I would write to him everyday.

* * *

><p>The morning of us leaving finally came around. Having packed my stuff the night before I was ready before anyone else. I had managed to get my bow into my trunk, unfortunately I had to break it in half but Hermione promised to repair it for me when we got back, so I was grateful for that.<p>

Hermione and I went downstairs for breakfast that morning to find everyone already up and eating.

"Morning you two." dad said as we took our seats.

He was still miserable but he was able to put a smile on his face.

I smiled sadly at him. "morning dad. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine love don't worry."

I smiled again at him as I sat eating and talking with him and the others, trying to make it a pleasant morning before we had to leave. As I was looking at him, dad was laughing and smiling away as if nothing was wrong, but I could sense deep down all these emotions that was telling me otherwise; sorrow, jealousy, regret, anger and guilt.

As I reach over to pick up my glass of juice, my elbow brushes dad's copy of the Daily Prophet onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry dad." I said as I bent down to pick it up.

"It's Ok, I've got it sweetie." He replied as he got the paper.

I looked to him as he saw the front page and his eyes widened in horror.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked him concerned for what made him act in such a way.

His face quickly changed as he tried to hide the paper. "Nothing." he simply said.

I just gave him a look I used to give to Elladan and Elrohir whenever they were hiding something from me, "dad, you _know _you can't lie to an Elf because I can see straight through you. So don't even bother trying."

He smiled at me and said, "just like your mother." before he laid the paper flat out so we could all see it.

I gasped and my stomach turned as I saw a picture of me on the front with the title; 'HALF ELF AT HOGWARTS!' written over the top.

"Oh no. . ." I gasped out as I put my head in my hands. I felt my dad move his chair next to me and hold me.

"But how did they find out?" Fred exclaimed.

"It seems Umrbidge let it slip." dad replied.

"How did she find out?" Hermione asked.

"She was informed by another student."

"There's only one that fits that." Ron spoke up.

"Malfoy." Harry and I said in unison.

"I'm going to kill that little troll!" I said as I let dad continue to hold me.

"You really think he looks like a troll?" Ginny asked.

"Oh believe me. I've seen nicer looking trolls." I replied as I pull the Daily Prophet to me. "The troll I faced in the Mines of Moria were better looking than Malfoy."

The others apart from Mr and Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Now, now, let's have enough of that." Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Come on. Finish your breakfast then we can get you on the Knight Bus."

I looked up. "Knight Bus? What's a Knight Bus?"

"You'll know soon enough." Harry said as he finished his breakfast.

"That bad?"

Harry nodded. "I've only been on it once, and believe me once was enough."

I smiled as I pulled away from dad. "Dad, can I take the front page?"

"Be my guest. It'll only make me loose my temper anyway."

I smiled as I also finished my breakfast with everyone and then Mrs. Weasley ushered upstairs to grab our trunks.

When we were all ready, we were gathered in front of the door to say our goodbyes.

Dad pulled me to one side. "Sophia, I want you to remember, what ever happens at Hogwarts with regards to you being part Elf, you will _always_ have your friends to be there for you to always back you up. And I'm going to be here for you as well in case things don't work out so well."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you dad. It makes me feel better knowing that I've got you and the others by my side."

He kissed my head and held me tight. "Of course. We're always going to be here for you."

I smiled and kissed him. "I'm going to miss you."

He smiled at me. "I'll miss you too sweetheart. Try to have fun won't you? And try to ignore what others say."

"I'll try dad."

"Sophia, it's time to go." Hermione said as she came over.

I nodded and turned to follow her before dad pulled me back into him. "before you go Soph. I know you've been worried about the both of us being a family. But don't worry, after everything is over with Voldemort, we'll be a proper family. I promise."

I smiled and hugged him. "I'll hold you to that dad."

He kissed my head again and gently pushed me to the others. "now go on otherwise you're going to be late."

I smiled and left with the others as Remus and Tonks came to take us to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus.

We left the house after saying bye to everyone and Remus and Tonks led us down the stairs and to the pavement, where I saw Remus suddenly fling out his right arm. I wondered what he was doing at first until I jumped about a mile high when I heard this bang and suddenly this tall purple vehicle appeared.

"What in the world is that?" I asked as I stared at the bus in awe.

"That is the Knight Bus. I'd better warn you, it's fast." Harry said as the bus halted in front of us.

A thin, pimply, jug-eared young man in a purple uniform leapt down on to the pavement and said, "Welcome to the-"

"Yes, yes, we know, thank you," said Tonks swiftly as she interrupted him and hurried us along. She seemed worried about something. "On, on, get on - "

She shoved Harry forwards towards the steps, past the conductor, who goggled at Harry as he passed. "Ere-it's 'Any-'!"

"If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion." muttered Tonks threateningly, now shunting Ginny, Hermione and I forwards.

"I've always wanted to go on this thing." said Ron happily, joining Harry on board and looking around.

As I got on, I looked around the bus in awe. There were three levels, stairs going to each level, and hanging in the middle that was attached to the ceiling was a huge chandelier.

"Looks like we'll have to split up," Tonks said briskly, looking around for empty chairs. "Fred, George and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back. . .Remus can stay with you."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks and I proceeded up to the very top level, where there were three unoccupied chairs at the very front of the bus and two at the back. Hermione, Tonks and I sat at the front while the boys sat at the back.

As we got seated, the bus set off again, swaying dangerously. It rumbled around Grimmauld Place, leaving on and off the pavement, then, with another tremendous BANG, we were all flung backwards. I managed to grab onto the railing and pull myself forward so that I wouldn't fall back. Suddenly, Pigwidgeon landed on my shoulder.

I smiled at him as I stroked his feather's. "Hey there, got scared?"

He hooted as he closed his eyes, enjoying me giving him some attention.

After some time, the bus finally arrived at the Hogwarts gates. Tonks and Remus helped us get our trunks and animals off the bus, then got off to say bye.

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," Tonks said, casting a careful eye around at the deserted road. "Have a good term, OK?"

"Look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round and reaching Harry last. "And listen. . ." he lowered his voice while the rest of us were exchanged last-minute goodbyes with Tonks, I could still hear him with having sensitive hearing, "Harry, I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occlumens and we all-Sirius included-want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right?"

"Yeah, all right," Harry said heavily, looking up into Lupin's prematurely lined face. "See you, then."

He then turned to me. "Sophia. A word?"

I smiled. "sure."

He pulled me to one side as he began, "I saw what was put in the Prophet this morning. I'm going to warn you now, you are going to have a tough time for a while. It was difficult for your mother to be the secret to herself. True it didn't get revealed, however, if you ever need someone just send me an owl."

I smiled. "Thanks Remus."

He smiled back. "No problem. I promised your mother I'd watch out for you if anything were to happen. And that's what I'm going to do."

I smiled again and shook his hand before he and Tonks got on the bus and they were gone.

When we entered the castle, we went up to the Common Room where we could leave our things. As soon as I entered our dormitory, I didn't leave again for the rest of the day. I had to gather what little energy I had so that I could face everyone tomorrow, where I knew my life at Hogwarts was soon going to change.


	12. A Dreadful Start to the Term

A Dreadful Start to the Term

I awoke the next morning with the feeling of dread running through all of my body. I was really not looking forward to the day ahead. I knew that by now, everyone in Hogwarts would've read the article about me in the Daily Prophet. And I knew I wasn't going to have a great start to the term.

I got out of bed, showered and dressed. As I finished dressing, Hermione was just waking up.

"Morning Hermione." I said as I saw her sit up.

"Morning Sophia. How are you feeling?"

"Wishing I could go to dad and hide." I replied as I started braiding my hair.

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry." she said as she started to dress. "We're all going to be here for you."

"I know. I don't think I'd be able to face this without you guys." I finished the first braid and started the second.

I saw her smile through the mirror. "What are you doing with your ears? Are you still going to keep them covered?"

I didn't say anything for a while as I looked into the mirror and moved some of my hair behind my ears, revealing the pointed tip. "I don't know. . ."

"I think you should reveal them. Show people you're not afraid." She said as she watched me.

"The thing is I am afraid. I don't think I've been this scared before."

"Oh come off it Sophia!" She suddenly exclaimed. I turned to her as she continued, "you've faced worse things than this before remember? The Orcs, the trolls, heck you've even died before! You're not telling me that _this_ is the scariest thing you've ever had to face?"

I gave a small smile as I looked into the mirror once again. "Yeah. . .it does seem ridiculous doesn't it?" I sighed as I grabbed a band from my trunk. I brushed my hair back and tied half of it with the band so my hair was half up and half down, I left my braids to fall behind my ears.

I saw Hermione smile again. "That's better."

I smiled back. "This is how I would have my hair at home."

"It looks beautiful on you."

She then finished getting ready, both of us grabbed our bags and went downstairs to meet Harry and Ron.

As we reached the Common Room, they turned as they heard us enter. I looked to Harry and he seemed to stop and stare, as though he was mesmerised by something.

I blushed slightly as he kept staring at me. "erm. . .everything Ok Harry?"

He seemed to snap out of it. "Er, yeah. Yeah. Sorry. Let's-let's head down." he finished as he left for the Great Hall before us.

I looked to Hermione, who she shook her head before the three of us followed him.

When we got to the Entrance Hall, we saw Professor McGonagall stood there as though she was waiting for something. She turned, saw us and came up to us.

"Miss Greenleaf, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." She said to me.

"Certainly Professor." I replied as Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the Great Hall and I followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.

When we arrived, she gave the password to the gargoyle statue and lead me upstairs to the oak door where she knocked.

"Enter." I heard Dumbledore's voice from within.

She opened the door and we both walked in. Dumbledore looked up and saw us stood there.

"Ah Sophia. Here you are. Minvera, could you wait downstairs?"

Professor McGonagall left, shutting the door behind her.

"Please take a seat Sophia." I did as he asked and sat in front of him, my bag by my feet. "I would just like to apologise for what Professor Umbridge did. If I had known, I would've put a stop to it before this happened."

"It's Ok Professor. I don't blame you at all." I said to him.

He smiled as he continued. "I have no doubt your father warned you that it's going to get tough for you?" I nodded. "I won't lie to you Sophia. It will get tough for you from here on out. However, I will give you some comfort and say that as long as I remain Headmaster here, nothing will happen to you. I made a promise to your grandfather before you left home that I would look after you, and I'm not about to go back on that promise."

I smiled. "thank you Professor. That means a lot to me."

He smiled and nodded and was about to say something else when we heard commotion coming from down the stairs. Two minutes later, Professor Umbridge entered with a man, who I figured was the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, from what the others had told me, another young man followed Fudge. By the looks of him, this was Ron's older brother Percy. Professor McGonagall trailed in behind them.

"You see Minister! Just as I told you!" Umbridge shrieked as they saw me.

"Yes I do see. Percy."

Percy nodded to Fudge, strolled over to me and gripped my upper arm forcing me to stand.

After fighting stronger creatures than Percy, I manage to get out of his grip. "Get off me!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked as he stood with me, his hand laid protectively on my shoulder.

"You're risking the students like by keeping this creature here Dumbledore." Fudge said to the headmaster.

My blood started to boil when he called me a 'creature'.

"Excuse me _sir_. I may be part Elf, but that does not give you licence to make me out to be a thing." I said angrily to him.

"How dare you speak to the Minister in that manner!" Umbridge exclaimed.

I turned to her equally as angry. "I'll speak however I like. And you certainly had no right blurting out my personal details all over the Daily Prophet."

Umbridge was livid. She was about to say something when Dumbledore interrupted. "Professor McGonagall, could you kindly escort Sophia to the Great Hall?"

McGonagall nodded as she strolled past Umbridge, Fudge and Percy, took hold of my bag for me, since it was close to the others and risk the chance of them taking me if _I_ got too close and escorted me to the door.

"Oh and Sophia," Dumbledore called. I turned to him as he finished, "You can take the day off today. I'd imagine you'll become too distracted to sit in lessons."

I nodded. "Thank you Professor." McGonagall gently took my shoulder and eased me down the spiral stairs and we walked to the Great Hall.

"You must be careful around Professor Umbridge now Greenleaf." McGonagall said as she gave me my bag back.

"I'm going to try Professor. But it's going to be hard." I replied as I strapped the handle of my bag over my shoulder and trying to keep calm.

"I understand. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore is going to do all he can to make things easier for you."

I just nodded and didn't say anything as we reached the Great Hall. As we walked in, I was instantly slammed with different emotions from everyone in the hall. I felt overwhelmed. I didn't know which emotions felt stronger hatred, disgust and even some sadness and sympathy from the DA.

I sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Super awkward." I said as I dished out some breakfast, trying my best to ignore the stares.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked me.

I then began to explain what happened. From when Dumbledore promised to make sure I was Ok, down to nearly being thrown out of school.

"Umbridge brought Fudge here?" Ron exclaimed.

I nodded. "It seems I'm a danger to you all and she wants me out."

"That's stupid!" Hermione protested. "You're not a danger to us at all! If you were something would've been done about it way before now!"

"Yeah well, try telling her and everyone else that." I said to her as I ate some porridge.

A few minutes later, I was accosted by about a dozen owls who were all dropping letters in front of me.

"O. . .k?" I managed to get out as I was looking at all the envelopes.

"Who have you been writing to Soph?" Harry asked as he also looked at all the letters.

"Not this many people I can tell you that now." I replied as I took one of them and read it.

My heart sank as I read through it. It was a hate letter saying that he had read the Daily Prophet and was appalled that Dumbledore would let someone like me stay at the school and that I should return to wherever it was I came from.

"Well that's just brilliant." I spoke up quietly.

The others looked to me. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

I gave the letter to her for her to read and she let out a shocked gasp when she finished. "Oh my god. . .how could someone say something like that?"

I sighed as I put my head in my hand. "dad warned me people wouldn't be as easily acceptive as you guys. . .I didn't think it would be this bad."

The others helped me to open the letters. Even Ginny and the twins offered, who were sat nearby. I looked up as Fred picked up a letter to open.

"Don't open that one Fred. There's a curse on that."

He looked to me. "How can you tell?"

"I can sense it. All my senses are heightened. And I can feel that whatever is in there is not good."

"You can sense all that just by looking at it?" George asked me. I nodded. "that's cool."

"Obviously not to these lot." I said scanning at the letters.

When I looked through them all, I had one or two good letters saying it was great I was at Hogwarts and how it would hopefully show the wizarding world that there would be some hope for others that are in my situation.

However, the rest were all hate mail or cursed. My spirits sinking, I tossed them all aside, losing all hope of ever being able to fit into the wizarding community.

I sighed, put the letters into my bag and stood. "I'll see you guys later. I need to get some air."

I walked out of the Great Hall and walk across the covered bridge aiming to head to Forbidden Forest, as being part Wood Elf, trees are one way to keep me calm.

I walked past a small hut, which the others say belong to the Gate-Keeper and Care of Magical Creature's teacher Hagrid. But, since he has not arrived yet it would be empty.

Suddenly, as I was walking I heard barking. I turned and saw this big grey dog bounding to me, knocking me over and licking my face.

"Fang! Get back ere!" a gruff voice suddenly called.

I looked up from the dog, who I now knew was called Fang, and saw the half-giant Hagrid walk over. As I looked to his face I saw he had a big bruise over one eyes. I wondered what caused this, but felt it wasn't my business to ask, so I left it alone. He yanked the dog away and helped me up.

"Sorry about 'im. He don't mean any harm." he said to me.

"It's Ok, don't worry about it. I've been knocked over by worse things." I replied while brushing dirt of my clothes.

"Ya must be Sophia." he said suddenly.

I looked up to him. "You know who I am?"

"Course I know you. I know yer dad and knew yer mum."

"You knew my mum."

"Tha' I did. She'd always come down an visit, would often help me out if I needed it. Ya look just like her."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "Shunt you be in lessons righ' now?"

"Dumbledore's given me the day off. I'm having a bit of a problem right now."

"Ah, the Daily Prophet?" I nodded. "Ye. . .I read 'bout that this morning. Do ya want to come inside? I'll make us some tea and we can talk."

I smiled. "I'd like that very much Hagrid. Thank you."

He led me inside his two room hut. The back room was where he had his bed and the room we were in now were his living quarters. It ha a table in the middle, a roaring fire and a sofa with other items scattered about.

"Ya know who I am then?" He asked as he started boiling some water on the fire.

"Yeah. Harry and the others speak highly of you." I replied as I sat at the table.

He smiled. "They're good kids. They're treating ya well then?"

"Oh yes. I couldn't ask for better friends."

He nodded. "Ya can always count on them to help ya out if ya in a tight spot."

I smiled. "Yeah. . .I'm just beginning to work that out."

For the rest of the day, I stayed with Hagrid, where we just talked and talked. As I was with Hagrid, I had felt loads better since this morning. It felt nice having someone who was half human half something else to talk too. Knowing that he was in the same position as I was.

After a few hours, there was a knock on the door. Hagrid went to answer it and Umbridge strolled in as is she owned the place.

She then went on interrogating Hagrid as to where he has been all year, Hagrid would simply reply; "I've been away for me health." But Umbridge wasn't settled with that.

"I'll tell you one last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where you have been." She stated for what must've been the twelve time. I lost count at seven.

"I told you, I've been away for me health." Hagrid replied. I knew he was lying, but obviously I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. After such a short time spent with the half-giant, I cared about him.

"Your health?" Umbridge questioned.

"Bit 'o fresh air, yeh know."

"Oh yes. As gamekeeper fresh air must difficult to come by." I kept deadly silent. He'd been caught out. Obviously she wouldn't believe that. "If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, mightn't bother unpacking at all. " She gave me a look before she left.

"I hate her so much." I mumbled. Hagrid chuckled as he heard.

Two minutes later, there was another knock on the door and I groaned.

"Doesn't she give up!" I exclaimed.

Hagrid opened the door, but I gave a sigh of relief a second later when Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped over the threshold.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Harry asked as he sat with me.

"Loads better thanks." I replied with a smile, "had a nice long chat with Hagrid."

He smiled back. "that's good."

Hagrid poured us all a cup of tea as the others asked Hagrid where he was. They got a better answer than what Umbridge was given.

"This is top secret, right? Dumbledore send me to parley with the giants." Hagrid explained as he place a piece of raw meat over his bruised eye.

"Giants!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh!"

"You found them?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're big, see. I tried to convince 'em to join the cause. But, I wasn't the only one who was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, tryin' to persuade 'em to join You-Know-Who."

"And, did they?" Harry asked nervously. I knew how he was feeling. Giants on Voledmort's sighed. . .means chaos is going to happen right around the corner.

"I gave 'em Dumbledore's message. S'pose some of them remember he was friendly to 'em. . .I suppose. . ."

"And, they did this to you?" I asked indicating his eye.

He paused for a moment. "Not exactly, no. . ."

I was wondering why he was hesitant at first, but didn't have chance to ask when Fang starting barking, staring at the piece of meat Hagrid had in his hand.

"Oh, go on, have it then, ya dozy dog." Hagrid said while throwing the meat to him.

Hagrid then looked to the window as dark clouds started to form. He stood looking out with Harry as he said, "it's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm comin', Harry. And we'd all bes be ready when she does."

* * *

><p>A few moments later, we had left his hut back to the castle to do some more studying for the exams. As we were walking along a corridor, talking quite happily, a voice called out behind.<p>

"Oi, Elf!" I froze instantly as I knew that voice was Malfoy. I really didn't have the strength to face him.

However, I turned with the others and saw him, Crabbe and Goyle strolling along.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing to do with you Mudblood." He replied coldly.

After knowing what that means, I stepped forward. "leave them alone Malfoy. If you have something to say to me then say it. Better hurry it up however, I don't have time for you."

"Then I suppose I'll make this quick. My father asked me to pass on a message."

"Your father? I don't even know your father."

"Maybe not. But your mother did."

My eyes narrowed as he mentioned my mother. "What's the message?"

"Watch your back." he simply said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Watch my back? Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Why? Scared?"

I made a noise that was between a snort and a laugh. "please. I'm supposed to be scared of your father and that pathetic excuse of a man he calls master? Get real."

He seemed to freeze for a moment when I mentioned 'master', as well as Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh yes Malfoy. I know exactly who your father works for. And, a little tip? Don't give me threats like those, because they don't scare me." I turned to walk away.

"Ah, he mentioned you'd turn coward like your mother." He said suddenly.

I froze instantly, but didn't turn to face him.

I could actually sense Malfoy smirk as he continued, "hit a nerve did I? Father said that she squealed like a pig when she was killed. I figured you'd be like her, just another pathetic low life." He laughed with his cronies.

"That's enough Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed as he and the others got their wands out.

Before they could do anything however, I turned and lodged my fist straight into his face and had him pinned against against the wall by his throat, not enough to cause too cut his breathing. The others, including Crabbe and Goyle, were too shocked to move.

"Now you listen and you listen well Draco Malfoy," I started to say, as anger started boiling within me, as much as it had with Fudge earlier that day. "my kind don't condole with unnecessary violence, so you're lucky I'm not doing anything more to you. However, I will say this to you right now and you'd better take note of this, because I will not repeat myself. You can insult me, you can harm me and you can humiliate me all you like. But if you DARE, say anything about my mother again, or even my friends for that matter, then I will be down upon you faster than you can say Slytherin."

"You'd better let go of me, otherwise I'll tell Umbridge." He spoke up, sounding not as confident as he did two minutes go, as blood poured from his nose.

"You think I'm scared of her? Honey, I've faced worse than you could possibly imagine." I replied while looking into his eyes, my own turning dark with anger. "Remember Malfoy, one word. And _I'll_ show you how a threat is supposed to be. Do I make myself clear?"

He just glared as he slowly nodded.

"Good. Now, get out of my sight." I finished as I roughly threw him aside and staggered away, Crabbe and Goyle following.

The others said nothing at first, I sensed them watching me as I tried to keep my clenched hands from shaking, I could feel their reluctance at first to come near me. However, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Harry looking at me with concern.

"You Ok Sophia?"

I nodded as I could feel the anger slowly diminishing and my eyes going back to normal. For some reason, Harry's presence would always keep me calm.

"I'll be fine. Come on, let's head to Common Room."

We headed to Common Room where I did a few hours studying with them before they left for me, with me declining politely. I decided to skip and head to bed as the day had took a lot of energy from me. That night, I had silently cried myself to sleep. Wishing I had my mother's warm embrace to cuddle into and keep me safe and calm.


	13. DA Revealed

DA Revealed

The next morning saw me yet again going into Dumbledore's office before breakfast, no doubt about what happened with Malfoy last night. McGonagall led me into Dumbledore's office where I saw him waiting with Professor's Snape and Umbridge.

"Sophia, welcome back. Please take a seat." Dumbledore said to me, indicating the empty seat in front of him.

I sat in said seat and waited for him to continue.

"We want to talk to you about what happened between you and Mr. Malfoy yesterday." he explained.

"Ok. On one condition, if I may?"

He nodded to me. "Name your condition."

"I will talk to you, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. But I will not talk while Professor Umbridge is here."

"And who do you think you are making such a condition like that? I am the High Inquisitor for the Minister for Magic, and-"

I interrupted as I turned to her, "I couldn't care if you were the Minister for Magic himself, I'm not going to lie to you, because I _never_ lie, I don't like you, and after the way you spoke to me the other day, and spoke about me, I have no wish to have you hear anything I have to say. Especially regarding altercations with other students." My tone was icy cold.

"How DARE you speak to me like that-"

She was cut off by Dumbledore who was quick to try to calm the situation. "I think, that because of this situation, Professor Umbridge, could you please wait downstairs?"

Umbridge looked to Dumbledore, she looked outraged. "I can't believe this. Mark my words, the Minister will find out about this. I expect to hear everything that's gone off here." She gave me a dirty look before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed as I put my head in my hands, feeling ashamed at how I had acted and lashed out the past few days. I felt the eyes of the three Professor's in the room on me.

"Sophia, I must say, I'm not impressed with your behaviour." Dumbledore spoke quietly.

"I know Professor. . .I am very sorry, I have never let my temper get the better of me like I have." I said feeling down.

"Now, please tell us about last night."

I explained about how Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were on our way back to the Common Room when we were accosted by Malfoy, who immediately started trying to intimidate me, called Hermione a Mudblood and then proceeded to insult my mother, which caused me to really lose my temper at him.

"I don't know why it happened, I didn't feel like myself. If my family saw how I reacted, I would be punished severely. Like I told Malfoy, my kind don't condole to unnecessary violence. But. . .I would rather be in trouble than let someone get away with insulting my mother's memory." I finished as I was near tears.

"I understand Sophia. However, you should have come and found one of us three and let us deal with the situation. I am leaving your punishment to be decided by Professor McGonagall."

I looked to McGonagall as she stepped forward to speak. "You will come to my office at seven tonight to serve detention. I will also be writing to your father tonight."

I nodded.

Professor Dumbledore then asked McGonagall and Snape to wait outside as he wanted to speak with me on my own for a few moments.

Dumbledore got up and sat in a chair in front of me. "Listen to me Sophia, you have to be careful from now on. I managed to convince Cornelius to leave you alone yesterday. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep him away from you if anything else were to happen."

"I am really sorry Professor. I know how much you're trying to help me. But, I've just been so angry the past couple of days. I hate how my dad's being cooped up inside at home, I mean, I know why, but I'm just upset about how he's left alone. I'm just really angry at Malfoy, Professor Umbridge and at everyone out there who wishes I would either go back where I came from or die. I mean, dad warned me from the beginning that things wouldn't be good if anyone found out, and he was right. I just didn't think it would be this bad." I finished as I could feel tears falling.

Dumbledore gave me some tissue to dry my eyes with. "I have told you before Sophia, while I am headmaster here, you will be safe. I will make sure nothing will happen to you while you're here. And I am going to keep that promise for you. However, I need you to help me as well. Because if you keep letting your emotions get the better of you, I don't know how much more I can help before something happens to you. So I need you to help me in order for me to help you. If things end up getting too much for you, then come up and see me or Professor McGonagall. Do you think you could do that for me?"

I looked up to Dumbledore, and I could sense and see the fear and worry in his wise old eyes. I couldn't put him through anymore. . .I don't think I'd have the heart. I nodded. "I promise Professor. I'll promise to try and keep myself under control."

He smiled. "Good. Now, I think it's time you went down for some breakfast before your lessons."

I nodded, thanked him and left with my bag over my shoulder. As I descended the spiral stairs, McGonagall, Snape and Umbridge stopped talking. McGonagall gave me a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder as I walked past her. Snape did nothing while Umbridge gave me another dirty look, before they ascended the stairs into Dumbledore's office.

I walked down and into the Great Hall where I ignored the stairs which appeared yet again, not as much as yesterday. I mostly got stares and jeers from the Slytherin's, which weren't worth my time.

I smiled as I sat with the trio and the Weasley's.

"What did he want?" Harry asked me.

"He just wanted to hear the situation with Malfoy. I've got detention tonight with McGonagall so I'm going to be an hour late for themeeting." I said the last part quietly to which Harry nodded.

"Did anything else happen?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of. I lost my temper with Umbridge." I replied as I poured myself some cereal and juice.

"What happened?"

"She was in his office when I walked in and he wanted me to tell him, Umbridge, McGonagall and Snape what happened. I declared that I wouldn't say anything while she was there. Then she started going off about her being High Inquisitor for Umbridge. I blurted out I didn't care if she was the Minister herself, how I hated her, and how after what happened yesterday when Fudge tried to take me away, that I wasn't going to speak to her, especially with what happens between me and another student."

"Wow, bet she wasn't happy." Ron said.

"No she wasn't. Kept going on, wait till the Minister hears about this etcetera etcetera. I swear she fancies the guy sometimes."

The others laughed at that.

"Oh, and McGonagall's writing to dad about the detention."

"You'll be hearing from him then soon." Harry said.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it. So, what's been happening?"

"Read in Daily Prophet that there's been a breakout at Azkaban." Ginny said.

"What! Who!"

Hermione passed me the Daily Prophet and I saw a part of the article, which read;

'We have confirmed there's been a high-security breakout in the early hours of yesterday evening, and of course the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to this danger.' Minister for Magic, Fudge informs reporters, 'We strongly suspect that this breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience with escaping from Azkaban, notorious, mass-murderer, Sirius Black, a cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange.'

I looked up at the others when I read this. "They think dad let them out?" I asked quietly.

They nodded. "Stupid I know. But in their eyes, he's escaped from Azkaban before, and since he and Bellatrix are cousins, they suspect him helped her and the others to escape." Hermione said quietly.

I shook my head. "I wish I could give that Ministry a piece of my mind."

"I know but unfortunately you can't."

I sighed and continued to eat.

"Hey Sophia." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned and saw Seamus stood there. "Seamus, what's up?" I asked warily**, ** remembering how we didn't quite hit it off when we first spoke.

"I just want to apologise for the way I spoke to you when we first met. And I told Harry that I believe you both. Me mum also says for you to keep your chin up, and she's supporting you."

I smiled. "Thanks Seamus. And thank your mum for me."

He smiled. "No problem."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Lessons went well, had no altercation from Malfoy which I was relieved about. Detention went as well as I first thought it was going to be. McGonagall just wanted me to help out with some things in her office, which I was glad to do. She also gave me some advice before I left, if I needed anybody, to come see her before it got serious. Pretty much the same as what Dumbledore had said, but I was grateful either way.<p>

I walked into the Room of Requirement to see everyone stood around, wands out and what looked like animal ghosts floating around. I remembered Harry telling me we were learning about Patronuses today, and after explaining to me what they were, I was looking forward to this lesson.

I put my bag to one side and smiled as Harry walked over.

"How was detention?" he asked as he reached me.

"It went pretty well. She just got me to help her clean up." I explained as I got my wand out.

He smiled. "Well, come on then. Let's get you started." I blushed as he took my hand and led me to a part of the room. "All you need to do, is think of the happiest memory you can think **of**. Allow it to fill you up. Then what I want you to do is say, Expecto Patronum." He showed me how to do it, and an image of a stag burst forth from his wand and galloped around the room. I was impressed.

I then closed my eyes and thought of my happiest memory. It was the first night I arrived in this world, it was about 3 in the morning and I was sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with dad, looking through photos. And it was then he found out who I was. I was so happy that I finally met my dad that night, happy that he had accepted who I was so easily. I couldn't help but smile as I opened my eyes, held up my wand and spoke; "Expecto Patronum." Suddenly, a form of a dog, the same size and shape as dad when he was in his dog form, erupted from my wand and ran around me and Harry.

Harry smiled at this. "Fantastic Sophia, well done." I couldn't help but smile as well.

A few moments later, a slight rumble was heard, causing the lights above to flicker and shake, also causing us all to stop what we were doing to see what was going on.

I turned to the entrance as I could hear and sense that where the commotion was coming from. The others stood together, all with their wands out. Harry and I were stood near the entrance, watching our reflections shake in the glass, when the glass shattered to pieces, revealing a small hole in the wall.

Harry and I looked to each other before I went up to the wall and looked through to see Umbridge on the other side with the Inquisitorial Squad and Filch.

"I'll make short work of this." She said as she held up her wand. Upon seeing this, Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me away as two seconds later, that entire wall was blown away.

As the dust cleared, Umbridge was stood there with a mad grin on her face. Malfoy suddenly came into view pulling Cho alongside him.

"Get them!" Umbridge called.

Harry was immediately taken with her to Dumbledore's office while the rest of us were ordered to go directly to our Common Rooms.

Ron, Hermione and I were anxiously waiting for Harry. They were sat on the sofa while I was pacing behind them.

A while later, the portrait hole opened and Harry stepped through. I went to him instantly.

"Are you Ok?" I asked.

He nodded as we sat with the others.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry explained about when Fudge announced he was going to take Dumbledore to Azkaban, he vanished.

I looked up. "He vanished?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Fawkes flew above him and he vanished and a blast of fire."

I started to panic at this.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she noticed.

"Dumbledore told me, as long as he was headmaster here, I would be safe. Now he's gone. . ."

The others caught on instantly what I was trying to say. If Dumbledore was gone, that would mean Umbridge would stop at nothing until she was made headmistress. If that were to happen. . .I don't know what would happen to me. . .but I knew one thing. Tomorrow, I was going to be in a whole lot of trouble.


	14. Grawp

Grawp

Sure enough, when the four of us went to the Great Hall the next morning, we saw Filch putting up a new decree.

'Educational decree no. 119

Dolores Jane Umbridge has replaced Albus Dumbledore

as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry.'

The others and I exchanged looks, each knowing what the other was thinking; Hogwarts was going to go down hill from now on.

We went to lessons that day feeling downer than usual. Dumbledore was gone, Umbridge was made headmistress, the DA was caught out so there was nothing to look forward to. Hogwarts had become a living hell. It also didn't help that I was feeling the emotions of all of the students. Everyone apart from the Slytherins were downcast. The Slytherins however, by direct contrast were extremely happy. Happy that Dumbledore was gone and Umbridge was taking over.

Soon it was time for the dreaded Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. As per usual we were just reading and copying what we read, but the lesson was more unbearable than it had ever been.

When the lesson was finally over, I got my stuff together and was about to leave when I heard Umbridge, "Miss Greenleaf, could you stay behind?"

I inwardly cringed, told the others I'd meet them in the Common Room and sat back in my seat to wait for what she had to say.

When she finished what she was doing, she looked up to me with a sickly smile. "Now then dear, now that Dumbledore has gone, things are about to change around here. There will be no more altercations with other students, and there will certainly be none of your. . .language around, is that clear?"

"Language? I've never spoken my language since I've been here." I spoke up.

"It's just a warning, dear. Now, am I clear?"

I nodded. "Yes Professor."

"Ah-ah. I think you mean headmistress." She corrected me smiling sweetly.

I was about to say something until I remembered the promise I made to Dumbledore. A promise to keep my emotions under control. I looked to her and forced a smile. "I apologise. Yes, headmistress."

Umbridge didn't say anything for a few seconds. Seems like she wanted me to react. "Very well. Off you go."

As I got ready to leave, Umbridge spoke once more. "Oh, before you leave." I looked to her as I strapped my bag over my shoulder. "You'd better tell your friends to enjoy there last moments with you."

I looked to her confused. "Excuse me?"

"I have requested a new decree to be passed by the Minister himself." I looked to her. "Any student who is seen speaking to you will be given immediate detention."

I looked to her in shock, "What! You can't do that!"

She then pulled out a sheet of parchment from her drawer, which read;

'Education Decree no. 120

Any students seen speaking to the

Half-Elf, Sophia Greenleaf,

will be given immediate detention.

Further breaches of this decree will result

in immediate expulsion.'

"It seems I can." She simply replied, smiling sickly.

I simply stood there in stunned silence for a few moments. She couldn't do this. . .she could not do this, this was inhuman, even for her.

Finally, in an attempt to keep my simmering rage under control, I turned and strode out of the room.

I finally made it back to the Common Room where I was free to unleash my rage.

"That vile woman!" I exclaimed loudly, as I swore fluently in Elvish and flinging my bag on the floor, then throwing myself on the sofa, next to Harry.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She's put up another decree. If anyone gets caught speaking to me, they get immediate detention."

The others looked to me in pure shock. Ginny, the twins and Neville, who were nearby at the time, were also in shock.

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

"Oh it gets better," I said grimly. "Further breaches of this will result in immediate expulsion."

They were silent in shock and horror.

"She's gone way too far!" Harry exclaimed. "What did you say to her?"

"I couldn't. I made a promise to Dumbledore before he disappeared. I swore I would keep my temper under control so nothing would happen to me. I wasn't going to break it then."

Harry nodded in understanding. "But we can't just stop talking to you! You're our friend!"

"Please Harry. You have to obey it. All of you. We're already in trouble with the DA. We can still talk in here, and even when we go to see Hagrid."

They all looked to each other and nodded. "Ok. If you're sure." Hermione said sadly.

I nodded. "I'm sure. Now come on, we need to get to detention ourselves."

They all nodded and got up to leave.

"Sophia, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure." I replied as the others left.

"Sirius wrote to me and said that he wanted to talk to you. Face to face."

I looked to him. "How am I able to talk to him face to face?"

"Before we came back after Christmas, he gave me this mirror. He's got another one, and if you concentrate on him and say his name he'll appear and you can talk. He asked me to lend it you so you can talk."

I nodded. "Ok. I'll talk to him tonight."

He nodded as well and we both left for the Great Hall. We were sat separately, while Umbridge was sat at the front of the hall and the whole DA were writing lines. The whole DA apart from Cho that is who was stood waiting outside.

When detention was finally finished, we were told to leave. I walked out with Harry as Cho went up to him.

"Harry. . ." She began. Harry simply walked straight past her, sparing her not a glance.

As the others left, I went to Hagrid's, not wanting to get them into trouble. I knocked on his door when I arrived.

He opened it and smiled when he saw me. "Ah Sophia, I was about to come find you and the others."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you in a moment. Come on, let's go find them."

"Actually, I'll wait here. I don't want to get them in trouble."

He looked to me. "What makes you think you'll be getting them in trouble?"

I then proceeded to explain about the decree Umbridge passed about how if anyone was caught talking to me then they would receive immediate detention, then expulsion if it continued.

He looked just as shocked as the others. "She did what! That's out of order!"

"Well. There's nothing I can do about it. You go find the others, I'll wait here."

He nodded as he strode off. I sighed and waited inside his hut. Fang immediately bounded towards me. I smiled as I gave him some fuss.

"Hey there boy." I said as I sat in a chair and he jumped up, his front paws on my lap. "At least I can talk to you without you getting into trouble."

He tilted his head to the left, barked and licked my face. I giggled as I scratched behind his ears.

A few moments later, the door opened and Hagrid poked his head in. "Sophia, let's go."

I stroked Fang once more, got up and left with him shutting the door behind me. Harry, Ron and Hermione were stood waiting.

"Do you know what's going on?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. "No idea."

Hagrid then led us through the forest.

"Do you have any idea where he's taking us?" Ron asked halfway through the trek.

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?" Harry asked.

Suddenly we heard some whinnying and shouting. We looked up and saw some creatures that were half men half horses. From what I remember of Hermione saying, they were called Centaurs.

"I've never seen the centaurs so riled up, and they're dangerous at the best of times." Hagrid said as they galloped past. "The Ministry restricts their territory much more, and they're going to have a full uprising on their hands."

"Hagrid, what's going on?" I asked.

"Sorry to be so mysterious, you four, I- I wouldn't be bothering you with it at all with it, but. . .with Dumbledore gone, I'll likely be getting' the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about 'im. . ."

I was about to ask who when we heard some rustling and then a boom. We looked up to see a giant standing at it's full height, which looked to be sixteen feet.

"Grawpy!. . .Down here, yeh great buffoon!"

The giant turned to see us.

"I brought you some company. I couldn't just leave him because. . .because he's my brother!"

"Blimey!" Ron gasped.

"Well, half-brother, really. . .but he's completely harmless, just like I said. A little high-spirited, is all. . ."

He was cut off as Grawp grabbed Hermione, who screamed.

"Grawpy, that is not polite!" Hagrid shouted.

"Do something!" Ron yelled.

"Grawpy, you do not grab, do you? That's your new friend, Hermione. Grawpy!"

Ron picked up a piece of wood and swung it at Grawp, it broke in half on contact.

"Grawp! Put. Me. Down." Hermione spoke firmly as she was pointing at the giant. ". . .now!"

Grawp looked sad for a while before he put her down gently.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Fine. He just needs a firm hand, is all."

"I think you've got an admirer." Harry said, causing me to chuckle.

"You just stay away from her, alright?" Ron spoke madly at Grawp as he turned to a tree and browsing through some things.

I looked to Ron. "Leave him alone. He didn't mean any harm."

Grawp turned back to us, with a large metal pole with handles on either side in his hand. He passed it to Hermione, who took it gingerly. Grawp was just looking at Hermione, expecting something to happen. Hermione looked to us before she rang the little bell that was attached to the pole. We looked up at Grawp to see him smile. With his own pole, he rang the bell as he sat down.

"He gets his own food and all." 'ding' went the bell. "It's company he'll be needin', is all." 'ding' "You will look after 'im, won't you? I'm the only family he's got."

I looked up at Grawp, feeling very sorry for him as he kept ringing the bell. I nodded immediately.

"Of course we will Hagrid." I smiled.

He smiled back at me, as Grawp was keeping himself entertained with the pole.

The others and I headed back to the castle a few moments later, me ahead of the others so they wouldn't get seen with me.

When we reached the Common Room, Harry took me straight up to the boys Dormitory. Dean, Seamus and Neville were already in bed, drapes around their beds, as Harry took me to his bed. He opened his trunk, rummaged through it and handed me the mirror.

"Like I said, just say his name and he'll appear." Harry whispered.

I nodded. "Thanks Harry. I'll give it you back in the morning."

He smiled. "No problem. Goodnight Soph."

I smiled back at him. "Goodnight Harry. Goodnight Ron." I finished as I saw him come in.

"Goodnight Sophia." He replied as he went to his bed.

I left the dorm, shutting the door behind me and went into my own where Hermione was getting ready for bed. The other girls in bed, drapes around their beds as wel.

"What did Harry want?" Hermione asked.

"Dad wants to talk to me, so Harry gave me a way to do that." I replied as I laid the mirror on my bed and getting ready myself.

"How?" She asked.

I told her about the mirror and what it did.

She nodded. "When are you going to talk to him?"

"I'll wait till midnight. I know everyone will be asleep then."

She nodded again. "Ok. Goodnight." She got into bed.

"Goodnight Herm."

She smiled as she pulled her drapes around her.

I sat on my own bed, doing some extra studying before one of the OWLs exams tomorrow.

When it became midnight, I took hold of the mirror and went down into the empty Common Room, stoked up the fire as it was dimming out and got comfortable on the sofa. I looked into the mirror, thought hard of my dad and spoke his name.

A few minutes later, dads face appeared in it. "Sophia? What time do you call this?" He asked groggily. I knew I had woken him up.

"I'm sorry dad. But I thought I'd better speak to you now when everyone else is asleep."

He nodded. "Good idea. Now, I'm assuming you got my message from Harry?"

I nodded. "Yes I did. It's about the detention I got isn't it?"

"Yes it is. McGonagall said you became violent?"

"Yeah. I sort of lost my temper with Malfoy."

He told me to tell him what happened when I explained what exactly happened for me to lose my temper and hit Malfoy, breaking his nose in the process.

He nodded when I finished. "I'm not happy that you let your emotions get the better of you and hit him instead of talking to someone. But I am happy of the reason why you did what you did. I know you're sensitive about your mother. You do need to keep calm though. Especially since you've been revealed."

"Yeah I know dad. I promised Dumbledore to keep my emotions under control and I'm not going to go back on that promise."

He smiled. "That's good. Now, tell me, how has it been since you returned?"

"Oh dad. It's gone from bad to worse since I returned. The day after I came back, I got letters from witches and wizards telling me I was bad and that I needed to return to where I came from, a few had curses in them."

Dad sighed and shook his head. "I knew things were going to be bad. But I didn't think it would be that bad."

"It gets worse."

"How worse could it get?"

"Dumbledore vanished after the DA was found out, Umbridge became headmistress and she put up a new decree that if anyone was caught talking to me they would get an instant detention. If it continued, they would get expelled."

"She did WHAT!" he bellowed which instantly caused me to hiss at him to shush. "Sorry, but she did what?"

"I can't talk to anyone outside of the Common Room otherwise they would get detention and then expelled if they continued talking to me."

He was stunned into silence for a few moments before he spoke. "I can't believe she'd do something like that. . ."

"Oh and also. When it was revealed about me, Fudge tried to take me away."

He shook his head. "It does not surprise me."

"I don't know what to do dad. I'm scared, I don't know how much more I can take until I really lose control and do something I'm going to regret."

"I know sweetheart. I wish I was there to give you some support. The only thing I can do is to say that everything is going to be alright. As long as you just keep calm. Just remember that I'm here as well as Harry and the others. It won't be long until school finished and you'll be back home with me."

I smiled. "I know. I can't wait to come home to you."

For the next few hours, dad and I sat talking and laughing with each other, quietly of course. I was enjoying myself for the first time since the DA got found.

It became close to three in the morning when I said. "Dad, I'm going to go to bed now. I'm getting tired."

"Ok sweetheart, you go get some sleep and I'll talk to you later. Goodnight and I love you."

"Night dad. I love you too."

The last thing I saw was his smile before seeing my own reflection staring back at me. I smiled as I felt better from speaking to him before I went up to the dorm and put the mirror in my trunk before getting into bed and falling asleep with Silima curled up beside me purring away.


	15. Umbridge Captured

Umbridge Captured

"Sophia! Sophia wake up!" I awoke to Hermione's voice and getting shaken violently.

I sat upright straight away. "What, what's wrong?" I asked panicked a little.

"We're going to be late for exams!" She exclaimed.

I immediately got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed the mirror and went down into the Common Room where the boys were waiting.

Harry came to me instantly. "How was the talk?" He asked.

"Great thanks. He was disappointed about me hitting Malfoy but he understood why I did it. I told him about the new decree."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He was furious. I suspect that if it weren't for his situation he'd be up straight away."

"I'm not surprised." Harry replied.

I smiled and handed him the mirror back. "Thanks for letting me use this."

"Don't mention it Soph." He replied as he took it.

"Ok. Harry put it up in your trunk and hurry. We're going to be late." Hermione spoke worriedly.

"You two head on down." I said to Ron and Hermione. "I'll wait for Harry."

"You sure?" Ron asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. We'll meet you there."

"Ok. Don't be too long." Hermione said as they left.

I was stood waiting for about five minutes before he came down. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" He asked while looking around.

"I told them to go ahead and we'd meet them. Hermione looked like she was going to hyperventilate if she didn't hurry up."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, she can be like it. But are you sure it'll be alright with Umbridge around?"

"Well, she never said about us walking together. Only if you were seen _speaking _to me."

Harry smiled. "Got a point there. Come on lets go."

I smiled and happily followed him and we walked in a comfortable silence.

'It's weird. I've never been more comfortable around another guy before.' I thought to myself. 'If only I could tell Harry how I was actually feeling.'

Harry must've noticed there was something wrong with me as he was looking at me in askance to if I was alright.

I simply smiled and nodded, reassuring him I was fine. He smiled back and seemed convinced I was okay.

We soon arrived at the Great Hall and were sent straight to our seats to start the exam.

* * *

><p>About an hour or so into the exam, I heard a loud bang coming from the doors. I looked back and could see them shaking, ever so slightly that a normal eye couldn't see it.<p>

I thought I was imagining the bang at first until I looked next to me and saw Harry looking back also, along with a few others.

Umbridge got up and went to the doors as the banging continued. She opened the doors and looked around. A lone firework came in and exploded in the air. Umbridge walked out further to investigate. Nothing happened at first, until Fred and George came rushing in on their brooms cheering. Our papers went flying into the air and fireworks were suddenly sent off.

I was smiling as I stood next to Harry. I looked to Umbridge and saw her face was positively livid. She didn't know what to do to control the situation, and I think that scared her.

I suddenly looked up and saw a dragon firework heading straight for Umbridge, who turned tail and ran off towards the direction of the doors to try to get away, however she got caught right into the 'mouth' of the firework which exploded into small ones and hit every single decree on the wall outside. Sending them to come crashing to the ground.

Fred and George flew outside, us all, and other students in tow cheering away.

After some time, I could sense something was wrong with Harry. I turned and saw his face had gone deathly pale and he was falling to the ground. I was by his side instantly.

"Harry, what is it? What's wrong?"

After a minute or so, he looked to me and spoke one word. "Sirius." Before he got up and took off back inside. Ron, Hermione and I following.

"Harry! What's going on!" I asked him for what must've been like the tenth time as we were climbing the stairs.

"It's Voldemort! He's got Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

I was instantly panicked by this. "Harry are you sure you saw it?"

"It was just like with Mr. Weasley. It was the same place I've been seeing for months, only I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have the last time. And it's in the Department of Mysteries. "

"Harry wait please." He stopped and looked at me as I continued. "What if Voldemort meant for you to see this. What if he's just trying to get to you? "

"What if he is? I'm just supposed to let him die? Sophia, he's the only family I've got left. Surely you must understand that."

I looked to the others as they looked to me.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"We'll have to use the Floo network." Harry replied as he continued on, with us following.

"The Ministry's got them under surveillance." Hermione pointed out.

"Not all of them."

We hurried to get changed out of our uniforms and followed Harry to Umbridge's office, who used Alohomora on the door. When we walked in, I was immediately took back with the pink walls and plates with moving kittens on them.

"This is. . .too weird." I spoke up as I stood with the others by the fire.

"Alert the Order if you can." Harry said as he knelt by the fire.

"Are you mental? We're going with you!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous!" Harry tried to protest.

"Why can't you get it into your head, we're in this together Harry!" I said as I knelt beside him.

"That. You. Are." We heard Umbridge's voice from behind.

We all jumped and turned around to see her stood there with most of the Inquisitorial Squad who took hold of us. Umbridge got Harry and sat him in a chair. Some came in with Ginny and Luna. Malfoy came in two seconds later with Neville.

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl." He said as he frog marched him to us.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge spoke to Harry as if he was a little kid.

"No." Harry replied causing Umbridge to slap him and me trying to get away from my captor to do some damage to her.

"You sent for me, Headmistress? " Snape's voice sounded as he entered.

"Snape, yes." Umbridge said as she instantly stood straight as if nothing happened. "The time has come for answers, whether they want to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all of my stores interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang." We all looked to each other. "Unless you wish to poison him - and then I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did - I cannot help you.

"He's got Padfoot. He - he's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Harry spoke to him.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape? " Umbridge asked.

He looked to Harry then to me. I gave a very slight nod and mouthed, 'Occlumency' hoping that he was going to get the hint that Voldemort had been inside his mind again.

I saw the tiniest flicker in his eyes and knew he understood what I meant. He turned back to Umbridge and simply said, "I've no idea. " Before leaving giving one last look to me.

Umbridge looked to me, to see what was going on. I did nor say anything. "Very well, seems you've give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with. . .no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue. " We all gasped and looked to each other.

"But it's illegal!" Hermione spoke up horrified.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him. " She replied as she placed a framed photo of Fudge face down on her desk. She grabbed her wand and stood in front of Harry. I could tell she was going to do it. . .she seemed scared but she was actually going to do it. . .

Not bearing to see Harry in pain I shouted, "Tell her, Harry! "

Umbridge turned to me instantly, as well as Harry and the others. "Tell me what? "

"Well, if you won't tell her where it is, I will. "

"Where what is? "

I paused for a moment before saying, "Dumbledore's secret weapon. "

She then had an ecstatic look on her face as she ordered my captor to let me go. She instantly grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me over. "The little half breed has got some use after all." She said harshly as I just glared at her. "Lead me to the weapon"

"I'll show you. But I'm not showing them." I said nodding my head to the Slitherins.

"It is not for you to set conditions this time girl. Dumbledore isn't around to accepted them now."

"Ok Fine, let them see it, I hope they use it on you." I spoke with no emotion in my voice at all as I looked right into her eyes, not looking away once. "In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see. That would serve you right - oh, I'd love it if the whole school knew where it was, and how to use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll, be able to sort you out. Starting with me."

The room was deadly quiet. The scary part was, I had no emotion in my tone and I didn't raise my voice once, I had acted so calmly. Which I think had a more powerful impact on Umbridge: she glanced swiftly and suspiciously around at her Inquisitorial Squad, her bulging eyes resting for a moment on Malfoy, who was too slow to disguise the look of eagerness and greed that had appeared on his face.

Umbridge looked to me for another long moment, then spoke in what she clearly thought was a motherly voice. "All right, dear, let's make it just you and me. . .and we'll take Potter, too, shall we?"

"Professor," Malfoy spoke eagerly, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after-"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?" asked Umbridge sharply. "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these - " she gestured around at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna "- escape."

"All right," Malfoy reluctantly agreed. I could see the look of disappointment on his face.

"And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way," Umbridge said, pointing at Harry and I with her wand. "Lead on."

I looked to the others before leading Harry and Umbridge out of the room, into the corridors, outside, across the bridge and field then into the Forbidden Forest. I led them both deep into the forest.

"How far is it?" Umbridge asked.

"Not far. It had to be somewhere that students wouldn't find it accidentally. " I replied.

"What are you doing? " Harry whispered as he came up to me.

"Improvising. " I whispered back.

I stopped by the tree where Grawp should be, he wasn't there. . .all that was there was a torn rope. I turned to Harry, look of horror on my face. He seemed to understand.

"Well, where is this weapon?" Umbridge spoke up. I stood with Harry and took his arm. "There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me. You know, I really hate children. . ."

After a short pause, there were the sudden sounds of hooves. Umbridge whipped around and I looked up to saw about half a dozen Centaurs stood there watching.

Umbridge cowered behind us. "You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter."

They didn't seem to listen as they raised bows and pointed arrows straight at us.

"Lower your weapons! I warn you, under the law of creatures of near-human intelligence. . ."

One of them fired. Harry and I ducked as Umbridge simply waved her wand and the arrow was tossed aside.

"How dare you, filthy half-breeds! Incarcerous! "

Rope suddenly flew from her wand, and wrapped around the leader's neck, arms and legs causing him to fall down the ledge he was stood on.

I instantly ran over to it to see if it was alright. Whipping back to Umbridge I cried out, "Please! Please, stop it! Please! "

"Now enough! I will. . .have. . .order! Ahhh! " She was instantly lifted up by Grawp.

"Grawp!" I shouted in fear. After hearing the Centaur trying to struggle, I took out a dagger I had placed in my boot and managed to but his binds. He stood and joined its kind around Grawp trying to get at Umbridge.

"You filthy animal! Ah! Put me down!" Umbridge screamed.

Grawp eventually dropped her and the Centaurs gathered around her instantly.

"Potter, do something! Tell them I mean no harm! " She called as the Centaurs grabbed hold of her.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I must not tell lies. " Harry simply said causing me to smile.

"I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge! Let me goooooo! " She yelled as the Centaurs dragged her off.

I smiled up at the giant. "Thank you, Grawp. "

"Sophia. Sophia, Sirius! " Harry exclaimed and we both instantly ran out of the forest and headed towards the castle.

We were running across the bridge when we saw the others heading our way.

"How did you escape?" I ask as we all stopped.

"Puking Pastels. Wasn't pretty." Ginny replied as Hermione handed me my wand.

"Told them I was hungry, and wanted some sweets. Of course they buggered off and ate the whole lot themselves. " Ron explained.

I smiled at him. "Very clever, Ron."

He smiled back. "It's been known to happen. "

"It was brilliant! So, how are we getting to London? " Neville asked.

We all looked to Harry as he spoke, "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything that you've done, all of you, but I've got you into enough trouble as it is. " He strode past the others and was about to leave us behind.

"Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real, or was that all just words to you? "

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate. " Ron said.

Harry was still hesitant. I walked to him. "Harry, if what you seen is right. . .he's got my dad. . .please."

He looked into my face for a moment before sighing. "So, how are we going to get to London? "

I smiled at him before Luna spoke up, "We fly, of course. "

I was confused for a moment until Luna led us into the forest and to a place where I saw lots of those skeletal winged horse creatures I saw when we got off the train at the beginning of the year.

After doing some research, I had found out they were called Thestrals. People could only see them if they have seen death. Of course being what I was doing before coming to Hogwarts and after seeing countless people die I of course could see them.

We all got onto one each, Harry, Luna, Nevill and I helped Ron, Hermione and Ginny onto theres, we all spoke the name of our destination, Ministry of Magic, and off we flew into the night sky.

As we were flying, I was conflicting with my feelings. I was thinking about what Harry said about dad, and how positive he was that Voldemort had my dad in the Ministry of Magic. But then I also thought, if he had dad, and if he was in danger. . .I'd be able to sense it. . .I had sensed my family and friends at home when they were in danger. . .but I hadn't felt anything from my dad.

I flew my Thestral closer to Harry. "Harry, maybe we should go to Grimmauld Place first." I said to him.

He looked to me. "What!"

"If my dad was really in danger I would've been able to sense it, but I haven't sensed anything from him."

"Well maybe something went wrong. I _know_ he's there Sophia! I know it!" He spoke, starting to get angry.

"Harry please listen to me, let's just check Grimmauld Place out first, if he's not there I swear we'll head straight for the Ministry."

"No! We haven't got time for this! We're going to the Ministry now and that's final!" He said no more as he urged his Thestral on.

I however, got my Thestral to stop in mid air. Hermione looked back to me looking confused. I just nodded back to her saying I would be okay and for her to go with the others. She nodded and kept going.

Once I knew the others were leaving, I leant down and spoke in the Thestrals ear, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

The Thestral gave a cry and changed direction, heading for my dads home. 'I'm sorry Harry. . .this is something I need to do. I just hope I'm right and dads safe. . .' I thought to myself as I said an elvish prayer to give the others protection and keep them safe.


	16. Ministry of Magic

Ministry of Magic

After what seemed like an agonisingly long flight, the Thestral finally landed in front of Grimmauld Place.

Dad's house was hidden, I started panicking a little, wondering how I was going to get inside now, until I remembered what happened when I first came here with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

_~Flashback~_

_Before I could do anything else however, Professor Dumbledore gave me a piece of paper and said, "Read this and keep repeating it to yourself."_

_I took the paper from him and read it; 'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'_

_I was wondering what he was talking about but I played along with it and read what was written._

_Nothing happened at first, until after a few seconds I heard a groaning noise. I looked up and saw that the houses were moving to make way for another one. I was just watching in awe and amazement as I knew a new house replacing the others that had moved._

_~End flashback~_

I instantly thought of and kept repeating to myself, _'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'_

After a few moments of anxiously waiting, I heard the familiar groaning sound as I saw the house appearing in front of me. I smiled in relief as I rushed up the steps to the door and ran through instantly, the door shutting behind me.

"DAD!" I instantly screamed out, causing my grand-mother's portrait to scream herself.

Instantly Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and Remus came rushing out of the kitchen.

"Sophia? What's wrong?" Remus asked as he came to me while Moody closed the curtains to cover my grand-mothers portrait and keeping her quiet.

"Where's my dad! I need to see him now! Where is he!" I exclaimed, as I tried, but failing, to keep from breaking down.

Tonks instantly came to me and gently took my shoulders. "Sophia, just calm down and tell us what's wrong."

"No, I need my dad! I need to know he's okay!" I was in hysterics at this point, tears were threatening to fall as the others looked on worriedly.

Before anyone could speak, a voice spoke up which instantly filled me with relief. "What's going on here?" I looked up and saw dad rushing down the stairs towards us.

"Dad!" I exclaimed as I push past the others and ran to him.

He caught me in his arms and held me close to him. "Sophia, what's going on? Why aren't you at school?"

I looked up at him, tears now falling. "Dad it's Harry! He had a vision of Voldemort torturing you in the Ministry and him, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville have gone there! They're heading straight into a trap!"

He instantly exchanged a worried look to the others, who I could feel were just as worried.

"Dad we have to go after them!"

He turned back to me. "We will, we will don't worry." He kissed my head to comfort me, then knelt in front of me and gently placed his hands on either side of my face so he could look straight into my eyes. "Now Sophie, I need you to calm down and think hard about this. Where in the Ministry are they going?"

"I-I don't know, Harry started saying to Snape, Voldemort had you in the place where it's hidden." I replied as I remembered what happened in Umbridge's office.

"No doubt we'll have a message from Snape soon." Kingsley spoke up.

A few minutes later, Moody declared that Snape indeed gave him the message. How? I have no idea, Snape didn't Apparate, there was no letter or anything.

"Right, we haven't a moment to lose." Dad spoke as he stood straight and looked to the others. "Let's go." They nodded as they got ready to leave. Dad turned back to me. "Sophie, I need you to stay here where it's safe."

"No dad I'm coming too. They're my friends and I won't leave them to do this alone!" I protested.

"Sophia please just listen to me and stay here. I don't want to see anything happen to you." He said.

"Sirius, we need to go now." Remus said to his friend.

Dad nodded and kissed my head. "Please, stay here."

Before I could say anything else, he apparated out with the others. I groaned in frustration and kicked the nearby wall.

A few moments later, the door opened and Dumbledore walked in.

"Professor." I gasped out.

"Sophia, where are the others?" He asked when he saw me. He didn't even seem surprised to see me stood there instead of being at Hogwarts.

"They've gone after Harry." I replied.

He nodded. "Right. You go too. I need to do something here first then I'll be right behind you."

I nodded, waited until he finished giving me information on how to get inside the Ministry and ran out of the house, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw the Thestral still there.

I jumped onto it's back and spoke the address in it's ear and it flew off headed for the Ministry. I was urging the Thestral to go faster, when suddenly, I felt a strong painful jolt in my chest. I yelled out and clutched my chest with one hand and the other holding onto the Threstral so that I didn't fall.

Something happened. . .something horrible has happened to dad. . .I had to hurry. Urging the Thestral on more, I finally arrived at my destination. A red phone box. Around the phone box I saw the other Thestrals.

After telling them all to head back home to Hogwarts, so that they wouldn't cause any suspicion from any muggles that would walk about, I headed into the phone box, pressed in the numbers Dumbledore said, six two four four two and the box suddenly lowered down underneath the ground.

As I was slowly being lowered down, I was leant against one of the sides, wondering what I would see when I arrived. I was worried at what was happening. This was the first time I'd been this scared.

As a long corridor came into focus, I looked down and saw Harry stood over Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, his wand pointed to her as she was on the ground. I suddenly saw a man glide behind Harry.

I gasped and held onto the side to keep me upright as a sudden vision hits me violently when I set my eyes on that man.

_~Vision~_

_I was looking at one year old versions of myself and Harry. We were in cots together. My mother and Harry's mother were stood in front of us protecting us. _

_I looked to the door as it suddenly broke apart and a figure was stood there wearing a long black cloak._

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily cried out to the figure._

_"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now." The figure spoke_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"_

_"This is my last warning!"_

_"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please I'll do anything. . .!"_

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

_He suddenly raised his wand and pointed it at Lily, "Avada Kedavra!" Green light erupted, hit her and she screamed as she hit the floor and didn't move again. _

_I heard my mother scream as she saw he best friend die. _

_The man I now knew must be Voldemort turned to my mother. "Are you going to stand aside or die along with her."_

_I looked to my mother's beautiful face as she looked to Voldemort, tears falling from her eyes. "You'll have to kill me before I move."_

"_Very well. Avada Kedavra."_

"_NOOO!" I screamed as I saw the green light and my mother falling. _

_The last thing I saw was a pale face and dark eyes before I was jolted back to reality._

_~End vision~_

That was the first time I had ever had a vision, and it shook me up a little. I saw Lily and my mother die.

I looked up to see the man I knew now was Voldemort facing up against Harry who I saw was wandless.

The box finally stopped moving and I stepped out and hurried quietly down the corridor. Neither had seen I had arrived.

I saw Voldemort raising his wand, I knew he was going to kill him if I didn't do anything. I held up my hand towards Harry and muttered 'Vara tel' Seldarine Tinechor' (mixture of protection and shield), which created an invisible shield around Harry. Voldemort said the killing curse, but it fizzled out before it could reach Harry.

Him, Harry and Bellatrix were all confused.

"What's happening?" Voldemort asked angrily. That was the same voice as in my vision.

"You will not hurt Harry, not while I'm here." I spoke up.

They will whipped around when they heard me. Harry's eyes went wide.

"Sophia no! Get out of here!"

I didn't listen to him as I lowered my hand and stood with Harry.

"Who do we have here?" Voldemort asked looking at me.

"Not surprised you don't remember. I was only a baby the last time we met. You did however kill my mother, along with Lily Potter." I spoke calmly as I looked to the wizard with cold, dark eyes.

He smiled evilly. "Ah, the half-elf. My my you've grown up."

"Never mind the small talk Voldemort. Dumbledore's on his way, and I plan to protect Harry until he gets here."

"Good, good. I was hoping he was going to show. But what I would like to know, is why you risk your life to save Harry's?"

I gave him a look. "That. Is none of your business."

He looked to me, then to Harry and back. "Could it be. . .love, perhaps?"

I felt Harry's eyes instantly fall upon me.

I did nothing expect keep my eyes focused on Voldemort, fingers flexing in case I needed to protect Harry or myself. "So what if it is? Like I said before, it's none of your business. I will protect Harry to the ends of the Earth. Even against the likes of you."

He looked to me for a while before replying, "You don't fear me?"

"No. I do not. I have faced more terrible things in the past 5 years. Compared to them, you're warm and fluffy like my cat."

He just laughed. "Like a cat eh? Well, you will learn to fear me. Avada Kedavra!"

"Vara tel' Seldarine Tinechor!" I was halfway through muttering the spell and raising my hand before he even began to speak the spell so when the shield went up, the spell didn't fizzle out like before, it hit the shield as Voldemort put more power into it as he knew what he was up against.

I flung my left hand out and shoved Harry away and kept my hand extended to him, extending the shield to him.

As Voldemort and I were clashed like this for the next couple of minutes, I could feel my energy slowly starting to diminish. But I would not give in. I needed to protect Harry, at least until Dumbledore arrive anyway. Which he did a few moments later, and I was able to lower my left hand as he had created a shield around him and Harry, which I was thankful for, as I could now focus on myself since I knew Harry was safe.

A few more minutes later, my body felt drained of energy, and I could feel my shield started to weaken. Voldemort smirked as he sensed it and put all power into the spell, which shattered my shield. The force on which the shield broke, caused me to get sent flying across the hall to the other side where I felt my head collide hard. The last thing I saw was Harry's mortified face and him screaming my name before I fell into complete darkness.

* * *

><p>Harry stood helplessly as Sophia pushed him away and put up a shield in front of him so he could be kept safe.<p>

'What can I do?' He thought to himself as he watched the one girl he truly loved risking herself to save him. 'There must be something I can do. . .'

However, all he could do was stand and watch as she stood against Voldemort, for how much longer she would be able to stand up against him. . .he did not know.

Relief flooded through him when Dumbledore finally arrived. However, Dumbledore didn't step in for Sophia as Harry had hoped. He stood in front of him to protect him. Harry looked to Sophia as she looked relieved when she finally lowered her left hand.

After a few moments, she was tiring, Harry could see that. But, Sophia would not back down. He saw Voldemort smirk as he put his full power into his spell and made Sophia's shield break. Harry watched in horror as Sophia was flung to the other side of the hall and collided with the wall, slumping down to the ground.

"SOPHIA!" He screamed to her before he saw her eyes close.

Voldemort laughed. "Foolish girl. She didn't stand a chance against me."

Harry's blood boiled inside. He went to attack Voldemort, but Dumbledore stuck his arm out to stop him.

"It was foolish of _you_ to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore spoke to Voldemort.

"By which time I shall be gone, and you. . .shall be dead." He replied.

He and Dumbledore were then locked in battle. Bellatrix had managed to crawl into one of the fireplaces to escape as Dumbledore kept shoving Harry, magically, to one side so that he would stay out of danger.

A while later, after glass had fallen around Dumbledore and Harry, Voldemort vanished. Thinking it was finally over, Harry stood, intending to go to Sophia when he suddenly gasped and collapsed to the ground, as he felt Voldemort possessing his body. Dumbledore saw this as he knelt beside the boy.

"You've lost, old man." Voldemort spoke through Harry.

"Ahh!" Harry cried out.

"Harry. . ." Dumbledore gasped.

"So weak, so vulnerable. . .look at me. . ." Harry heard Voldemort speak in his mind.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike, it's how you're different. . ." He heard the distant voice of his headmaster call.

Harry cried out in pain again.

"Harry. . ." He heard Dumbledore yet again.

Harry's eyes rested on Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville who had entered the hall. His mind filled of happy memories of the friends he saw. What also came through was Sophia. . .she had always been there for Harry. Of course the others had also been there. . .but Sophia was different. . .she knew what he was going through, she knew how to help him. . .when he wasn't stubborn enough to ignore her that is.

As he saw Voldemort in his mind, he spoke out. "You're the weak one. And you'll never know love, or friendship. . .and I feel sorry for you."

He gasped out again as he felt Voldemort leave. He looked up and saw Voldemort stood over him. Time had come to a stand still for Dumbledore and the others

"You're a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose. . .everything." Voldemort spoke to the young wizard.

Suddenly, flames erupted from the fireplaces that lined the walls of the corridor and wizards stepped out, Fudge leading them. He stopped dead as he saw Voldemort apparate out of the Ministry.

"He's back." He gasped out.

Dumbledore lifted Harry's body into his arms. "Harry, are you ok?"

When Harry had managed to get some senses back into his body, he managed to pull himself away and crawl to Sophia. He didn't care about himself, it was her he was more concerned about.

When he reached her, she was still out cold. There was a small amount of blood pooled by her head, no doubt from the force of the impact.

"Sophia. . ." He gasped out as he took her hand into his own.

Dumbledore and the others rushed forward.

"Sophia!" Hermione cried out when she and the others reached the couple. "Is she Ok!"

Dumbledore took her wrist to try to find a pulse. "She'll be fine." He replied after a few minutes. "She does need to get to the Hospital Wing, however."

That night, after Dumbledore had spoken to Fudge. Him, Harry, Sophia and the others were taken back to Hogwarts, where upon entry into the Hospital Wing, Sophia was immediately tended too by Madame Pomfrey, while the others had all been given sleeping draughts and slept in the Hospital Wing the entire night.


	17. Grief and Comfort

Grief and Comfort

"Anything new Harry?" I heard Hermione's voice.

"Madame Pomfrey said she should wake up soon." Harry's voice was laced with worry. Was it his hand I felt holding my own?

"It's been three days since we came back." Ron's voice spoke up next.

As I struggled to regain full consciousness, I squeezed Harry's hand, to let him know that I was coming round.

"Sophia?" he gasped.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She squeezed my hand!" Harry said happily.

"That's great! She must be waking up!"

I opened my eyes but had to quickly close them again as my elven eyes had to adjust to the sudden change from darkness to light. I slowly opened my eyes this time to see the ceiling of the Hospital Wing.

"Sophia?"

I turned my head towards the voice and saw Harry sat in a chair next to me with Ron and Hermione stood behind him.

Harry smiled at me. "How are you?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Are you alright?"

He also nodded, still smiling. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

I smiled then groaned as my head ached.

"Madame Pomfrey healed your head, but warned us you may experience some discomfort." Hermione informed me.

"W-what happened? After I fell unconscious?" I asked as I looked to Harry.

"Well, Voldemort got away again, after Dumbledore fought him. But the good thing is Fudge saw him before he vanished." Harry explained.

My eyes went wide. "He actually saw him!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he resigned as Minister."

I was staring in shock. "Has anyone replaced him yet?"

"Some bloke called Rufus Scrimgeour." Ron replied.

I smiled and looked to Harry. "At least everyone will finally believe you now."

He smiled back. "Yeah, that's a good thing at least."

"Ah you're awake." Sophia heard Dumbledore.

She looked up and saw him enter the Wing and stride towards her and the others.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thank you. I just ache." I replied to him with a smile.

"I'm not surprised. You lost a lot of energy using that spell to safe Harry. Your father would be proud though."

I smiled at this. It was then I remembered about that sharp pain on my way to the Ministry, the pain that was connected to him.

"That reminds me, where's my dad? Is he okay?"

I noticed then that everyone had fallen silent at my words. I started to panic.

"What? What's wrong? Is he okay?" I sat up more in bed, silently begging someone to tell me something.

It was Dumbledore who spoke next. "Would you three wait outside? I think it'd be better if I explained."

They nodded, got up and left shutting the door behind them. I looked to Dumbledore as he sat in Harry's seat.

"Professor, I'm getting scared, please tell me where my dad is." I spoke as I felt tears pricking my eyes.

Dumbledore paused and he looked to me. "Sophia. . .I'm afraid your father is no longer with us."

I had heard the line being used countless times in the past. It usually meant someone had died. . .but that would mean. . .

"W-what do you mean?" I refused to believe that he was. . .he was. . .I couldn't bring myself to even think the word.

"It appears that when your father left Grimmauld Place with the others, he had got into a battle with a couple of Death Eaters. In the midst of all this, he failed to notice Bellatrix as she sent the killing curse straight for him. . .there was no chance of him avoiding it."

I-I couldn't believe this. . .I wouldn't. . .he was not dead. . .he was alive and well at home, waiting for me to come back when school was finished for the summer.

"No. . .he-he's not dead. . .he can't be. . ." I felt tears falling as I could sense that he was no longer with us, but I refused to believe it.

"I'm sorry Sophia. I'm afraid he's gone. I wish I could say other wise but unfortunately I can't. He is de-"

"No! He's not dead! He's not!" I screamed.

I then felt Dumbledore take my hand. "Search yourself Sophia. What does your heart tell you?"

I searched and searched and searched, hoping to find something that told me he was alive. . .I found nothing. . .he was dead. . .he wasn't coming back. . .ever. . .I put my head into my hands and cried.

"I'm so sorry Sophia." I heard Dumbledore say as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to bring the others back in?"

I shook my head no. I couldn't face anyone else right now. I needed to be alone. He nodded in understanding, gently patted my shoulder and left shutting the door behind him.

I settled into bed where I laid and cried. I now knew that he was gone. . .I wouldn't see him again. If only I had gotten there sooner. . .I might've been able to do something. . .were the only thoughts I could think of before I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It has been a few weeks since I found out about my dad and things have not gotten any easier. Madame Pomfrey released me from the Hospital Wing a few days after I woke up and since then, I have locked myself away in the girl's dormitory. I would not leave the dorm for anything. I wouldn't go to Great Hall to eat. So Hermione kept bringing food up for me after telling me off for not eating.<p>

Apart from Hermione, I would not talk to or see anybody. And even if I were to talk to Hermione, I wouldn't say much and we wouldn't talk for long.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when my last day of solitude would happen, as I was sat curled on my bed when I heard the door open. I did nothing thinking it was Hermione.

"Miss Greenleaf?" I looked up and saw McGonagall stood there.

"Professor. . ."

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." She said as she looked at me with some sympathy.

I hesitated for a moment, thinking that I wasn't yet ready to leave and face anyone else. However, I did get out of bed, showered, changed and followed McGonagall.

As we reached the Common Room, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione by the fire. They looked up as we walked past.

"Sophia. . ." Harry spoke as he stood.

I shook my head at him. No, not yet, I wasn't ready. I left with McGonagall.

As we were walking, McGonagall spoke up. "I'm very sorry about your father, dear."

I did nothing except give her a small smile.

We continued walking in silence until we came to the gargoyle. McGonagall gave the password and allowed me to go up alone. I thought it was strange as the other times I'd been there she was always present as well.

When I walked into the office, I stopped at who I saw talking to Dumbledore.

"Legolas?"

The Elf in question smiled when he saw me. "Sophia. . ."

I smiled and rushed to him. He caught me in his open arms and held me close.

"My little Sophia." He spoke softly as he brushed his hand over my hair.

"I'll leave you two alone." I heard Dumbledore say. I then heard him stand and leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

After a while, I pulled away from Legolas and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me sadly. "Albus told me what happened to your father."

I looked down as he said this, feeling tears appear again. Legolas saw this and pulled me against him again.

"Oh sweetie. I am so sorry." He said as he kissed my head.

"Why? Why did he have to be taken from me?" I mumbled into his chest.

"I don't know _pen tithen_. But I do know one thing," I looked up to him as he continued. "The people we lose never truly leave us. They will always be with us, in here and here." He finished pointed to my heart and my head.

I smiled as I held him. "We had so many plans for the future. When I finished Hogwarts he was going to come home with me. But now. . .he's gone. . ."

I felt him kiss my head as he held me. "Everything's going to be alright _pen tithen_. I promise you'll get through this. However, what I need you to do is open up to everyone again." I looked up to him confused. "Albus told me you've been locking yourself away, refusing to talk to anyone. That is probably the worst thing you can do. Your friends are there to help you through this. Don't forget, Harry also lost a god-father that night."

I looked down feeling guilty. He was right, Harry had lost his god-father. The only person he had close enough to call family, and here I was turning everyone away even though they're trying to help me. I now knew exactly how Harry felt during summer and Christmas.

"What do I do?" I asked quietly. "I feel so alone."

I felt his hand go under my chin and lift my face so I was looking into his eyes. "You will never be alone. You have me, _Daerada_, _Ada_, _Nana _and all your friends. You will never ever be alone as long as we're all here to guide you."

I smiled and hugged him, to which he hugged me in return.

"As to what you do, choose another outlet for your anger. And these may help." He then pulled away and revealed he had my twin daggers. "I know there's nothing much for you to use these on."

I smiled as I took them. "No, I know a perfect place I can use them. Oh, thanks for the bow. I love it."

He smiled back. "I'm glad you do."

He helped me strap the daggers on.

"Can you stay long?" I asked as I turned to look at him again.

"I'm afraid not. I need to get back."

I nodded and hugged him again. "Thank you for coming Legolas. You've really helped me."

"Any time _pen tithen_. You know I'm always here for you."

I smiled, pulled away and kissed him. "I'm going to be staying here for the summer."

"I know. I was expecting you too. Don't worry about home okay? Everything's going to be alright."

"Okay. I'll try not to worry. _Amin mela lle Legolas._"

"_Ar' amin mela lle pen tithen._"

I smiled and gave him another kiss before leaving the office and going down the spiral staircase where I saw Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting.

Dumbledore smiled when he saw me. "How are you feeling, Sophia?"

"A lot better now thank you." I replied smiling back.

"Good. I had hoped by bringing your uncle here would help you."

"It certainly did. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome. Now, run along and I'll take your uncle home."

I smiled, thanked him and McGonagall and walked on.

* * *

><p>When I left Dumbledore's office, I took Legolas's advice to choose a different outlet for my anger and frustrations other than ignoring my friends.<p>

So I went to the Room of Requirement and used the same room we had during the DA meetings with a little difference. The room was full of trees so I was stood in a forest. Before I shut the doors, I used Accio to summon my repaired bow and quiver of arrows. Now I was equipped with my daggers as well as my bow, I was ready.

I walked through the forest and stood in the middle of a clearing and Death Eater targets appeared in a circle around me. I closed my eyes and imagined Bellatrix's face on them and soon enough, when I opened my eyes, her face was on every single Death Eater, which caused my anger to burn even more.

I pulled my daggers out and swung at every single one of them, destroying them all within seconds.

Wave after wave of targets came up and again I destroyed them all. Half an hour later, my strength began to wane as my stamina ran low.

"Man, I really am out of practice if it's taking half-" I stopped mid sentence as I heard heavy footsteps and breathing from behind me. I gripped my daggers tightly, ready to attack whoever it was sneaking up on me. I suddenly cried out and turned, ready to strike, when I saw;

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

The boy in question was stood there with his hands up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you coming in here and wanted to see if I could talk to you."

I relaxed again and put my daggers away. "Yeah sure. Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Just, when I'm doing something like this, never sneak up on me."

He smiled as he walked up to me. "I'll remember that next time."

I smiled back as we fell into silence.

"Listen Harry. . .I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you and the others. It's just -"

"Soph, it's okay I understand," he interrupted. "you only just met your dad and you've already lost him. Don't worry, we all understand."

I smiled at him. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can. . .Can I have a hug?"

He seemed to pause for a moment before replying, "Yeah, sure." He came closer to me, gently took my hands and pulled me into him, holding me close.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder. This felt right. Being here and being held by Harry. . .it felt right. I never wanted to let go for fear that he would leave me.

Soon enough, we pulled away just enough for us to look at each other. My hands were laid on his chest and his were still around my waist. We just stood there for a while, looking into each other's eyes.

I snapped out of my daydream and pulled away from him, clearing my throat. "So, yeah. Thanks for. . .for the hug."

"I-It's alright. So, you weren't kidding when you said you could fight." Harry replied, seeming just as embarrassed as I was.

"You saw that then?"

"Yeah, you were amazing." I blushed slightly. "Could you teach me?"

"Yeah sure." I took one of my daggers out and handed it to him. "Since you're not that skilled yet we'll get you using one for now."

"That's fine with me." he replied, sounding relieved.

For the next hour or so, I taught Harry all that I knew about using the daggers. How to defend, attack and other skills that could be useful in a fight. We even had a little spar between us and I was surprised to find that he had learnt very quickly, and was a good sparring partner for a beginner.

* * *

><p>That night, after dinner, Harry and I were laid in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest looking at the night sky. I sighed as I was watching the black sky as the stars started to flicker. This was the first time I'd felt so calm. . .so relaxed and so peaceful than I had for a long time. Being laid here with Harry watching the stars was a dream come true.<p>

"Sophia?" Harry started, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Hm?" I looked to him to see him looking back.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine why?"

"Just asking."

I smiled and turned back to look at the sky. Only to turn back to Harry as he turned over onto his side and propped his arm onto his elbow and held his head as he kept looking to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. . .you just. . .you just look beautiful tonight."

I smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks Harry."

"I mean it." He then gently stroked my cheek with his fingers. "You're beautiful."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he meant every word he said.

The thing that happened next shocked me. He leant his face closer to me, before I could ask what he was doing, he kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened in shock for a moment before I kissed him back.

After a while he pulled away and stared into my eyes. "I. . .I had no idea. . ." He simply said.

I smiled at him. "Neither did I. I thought you wouldn't love me."

He smiled back. "Are you kidding? I've always loved you. Ever since I first met you. I thought you didn't feel the same."

"No. I've always felt the same from the very beginning."

He smiled again. "Well, since we've finally admitted we love each other. You. . You want to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled back at him. "Yes Harry. I would love that."

His smile grew wider as he kissed me again. This time, the kiss was more passionate and loving, than before when it was unsure.

As we kissed, I knew from then on my future would be more brighter. . .even without my dad being alive. . .I knew Harry would be there to make everything be alright. As long as Harry was there, we could get through anything. . .no matter how many barriers the world threw in our way, we would overcome them together.


	18. Summer

Summer

I was sat on my bed, smiling, as I was watching Hermione squeal for what must've been the fifth time.

When I had woke up this morning, I had the biggest smile on my face. After asking me what I was smiling about I told her about Harry and I.

"Hermione, if you squeal anymore my ears are going to pop." I said with laughter in my voice.

"I'm sorry, but, it's about time you two realised your feelings for each other!" She replied. "It was obvious to us all you liked each other."

I just smiled. "I'm glad we have though."

"I can see that. You haven't stopped smiling since."

I giggled as I finished packing the last of my stuff.

"Oh, I asked mum and dad if you could stop with us for the summer. And they agreed." Hermione said suddenly.

I looked up to her. "They did?" She nodded. "Do they know about?" I pointed to my ears.

"Yeah they do. To be honest, they can't wait to meet you."

"Really?"

"Really. I told them everything about you after they read it in the Daily Prophet and they're excited to see you and learn a lot more about you."

I smiled. "Well, thank you Hermione. I'm glad I don't have to go back to Grimmauld Place."

She smiled back. "No problem. I thought it would be too soon for you to go back."

I smiled again and continued to pack everything in my trunk.

When we were finished, Hermione and I took our trunks and our cats downstairs to meet Harry and Ron before we left for the Hogwarts Express.

When we reached the Common Room, the boys were stood waiting.

"Finally, do you girls take longer to pack than get dressed?" Ron spoke as he saw us.

"Nah. We just thought we'd torment you both." I said as I went to Harry, who kissed me as soon as I was close enough.

"Morning." He said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Good morning yourself." I kissed him back.

"Ergh. Get a room you two seriously." Ron gagged.

I chuckled. "We have. The only problem is you're in it."

The three of us laughed at the look on Ron's face as I retorted with an answer he wasn't expecting.

"Come on then guys." Hermione started as she controlled her laughing. "We'd better get going."

We all grabbed our stuff and walked out of the Common Room, Harry and I hand in hand. We were all talking happily as we walked into the Entrance Hall where we saw Dumbledore stood there, as though waiting for someone.

"Good-bye Professor." We all spoke as we made to leave.

"Just a moment please." He suddenly said, causing us all to stop dead and look to him. "Sophia, a word please."

I nodded and detached myself from Harry as I followed him as he moved away from the others.

"I trust you have somewhere to go?" He asked as he turned to me.

I nodded. "Yes. The Granger's have taken me in."

He smiled "Good. Good. I was hoping to catch you before you left. I was instructed by your father to give this to you if anything were to happen to him." He then pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to me. I looked to it as it said;

'FOR THE ATTENTION OF SOPHIA LEGOLIN GREENLEAF BLACK.'

As I was reading it, I could sense there was a seal charm on it so that no one but me could open the letter.

"He gave it to me not long after you arrived." Dumbledore spoke softly.

I smiled at him as tears appeared in my eyes. "Thank you Professor."

As a stray tear fell, he reached up and gently brushed it away. The same way my grand-father would do for me. I can see why Harry felt Dumbledore was like a father figure to him.

"No more weeping my child. You've done enough of that. Now go and have a good summer."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Professor."

I turned and went back to the others as I took Harry's hand and we walked towards the train. Ginny, Luna and Neville joined us as we were walking.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me." Harry suddenly spoke aloud.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That even though we have a fight on our hands, we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have."

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Something worth fighting for."

I smiled as I knew exactly what Harry was talking about. Being a part of the Fellowship really did ake me grow up when I was nine. I now finally understood what Elrond meant when he said that it was fate that made me join the Fellowship. It was preparing me for this war, a war that I would help Harry with so that he could finally destroy Voldemort and move on with his life.

We finally reached the train and the seven of us managed to get a compartment. The train ride home was pretty quiet. Hermione was reading, Harry and Ron were playing wizard snaps, Ginny and Luna were talking with each other, Nevill was fiddling with his Mimbulus Mimbletonia plant and I was looking out of the window, thinking about my future. I may not have my dad with me any longer, but like Legolas said to me, I still had friends that I could always turn too whenever I had a problem.

Maybe things would turn out alright after all. . .

* * *

><p>At long last we arrived at Platform 9¾, we got off the train, got our luggage together and went through the barrier and were surprised to see Mad-Eye, Tonks and Remus, along with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George and Hermione's parents.<p>

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly. "Oh, and Harry, Sophia. . .how are you both?"

"Fine." Harry said.

"I'm okay." I replied.

She smiled and took us both into an embrace.

When I pulled away, I went to Remus and the others.

"Hello Sophia. How are you?" Remus said to me with a sympathetic smile.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I replied to him with a smile.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to you can always owl me." He said as he patted my shoulder.

"Thanks Remus."

He nodded as Harry came over.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked.

We thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home." Remus replied with a slight smile.

"I dunno if that's a good idea." Harry said instantly.

"Oh I think it is," growled Moody as he limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it Potter?" He pointed over his shoulder, his eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat.

Harry and I leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye was pointing and saw three people.

The man, Vernon Dursley, was a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He has thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, hardly had any neck and small, blue mean eyes.

The woman stood with him, Petunia Dursley, was a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale eyes, and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck. She also had horse-like front teeth. If I didn't think it would be an insult to Verya, my own horse, I'd say Petunia looked like her. Part of me wanted to go up and offer her an apple.

And the boy with them, Dudley Dursley, was large, blond, and muscular.

All three looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee.

"Ah, Harry!" Mr Weasley said as he turned from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically and were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione, "Well, shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so Arthur." Moody replied.

He and Mr Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursley's, who were apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother and came over to join us as we reached the Durlsey's.

"Good afternoon," Mr Weasley greeted politely to Vernon as he came to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."

After being explained about the whole demolishing of the front room two years ago by Harry, I'd be surprised if they didn't remember.

Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Mr Weasley, but chose not to say anything, perhaps, due to the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed; she kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, a feat at which he was failing extravagantly.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," Mr Weasley continued, still smiling.

"Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house - "

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.

I tried to hold in a chuckle as Tonks interjected, "Anyway, that's not the point," her pink hair seemed to offend Petunia more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry - "

"- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," Remus added pleasantly.

"Yes," said Mr Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the felly-tone - "

"Telephone," corrected Hermione as she whispered to him.

"- Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody.

Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs. "Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am," said Mad-Eye, who seemed rather pleased that Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Well. . ." I looked to Moody as he pushed back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."

He turned away from Vernon to survey Harry.

"So, Potter. . .give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along. . ."

Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously.

"Bye, then, Potter." Moody spoke, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can." Mrs Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate." Ron said anxiously as he shook Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry," Hermione spoke up earnestly. "We promise."

I hugged Harry, who hugged me back. "Take care Harry. Don't forget to write."

"I won't don't worry. Have fun at Hermione's." He replied as he looked to me.

"I'll try. But I'll be missing you too much to have fun."

He smiled. "I'll miss you too."

He then lowered his head and kissed me. I kissed him back as I heard Fred and George whistling and cheering.

I smiled as I pulled away. "Oh shush." I said to them as they started laughing.

I looked back to Harry. "I love you. And try not to lose your temper with them."

"I love you too. And I'll try. See you soon." He gave me one more kiss, turned and left with the Durlsey's waving back at us.

I watched Harry leave until he was out of sight.

I felt Hermione put her arm around my shoulder. "He'll be alright, don't worry."

I smiled at her. "I know he will."

She smiled back and led me back to her parents. "Mum, dad, this is Sophia."

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Granger." I said with a smile.

"Oh none of that Mr and Mrs nonsense." Mrs Granger spoke up as she shook my hand. "I'm Jane and this is my husband Terry."

"It's nice to finally meet you Sophia." Terry said as he shook my hand. "We've heard so much about you from Hermione."

I smiled. "I've heard a lot about you two as well."

Jane smiled. "Well, shall we go?"

Hermione and I nodded, said goodbye to the Weasley's and left with them. We got our luggage into the trunk of the car, our cats on our laps as we sat in the back. I looked out of the window as the car drove on, thinking about my summer with Hermione.


	19. apologies (AN)

**Hey there guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for so long. I've just been so busy at home and everything. But, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little while longer for me to update, I just found out my dad passed away the other day, so I'm going to need some time to get over everything. I'm so sorry again guys, I hope you all understand xxxx**


	20. Author Note

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I've not updated in so long. This month has been pretty hectic and I've not had time to sit down and get everything sorted to be up loaded. But, I should be back to updating after Christmas and the New Year. Thank you all for being patient. **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all, and I hope you all have a good holiday**

**Sophia Kaiba xx**


End file.
